Introduction to Subterranean Exploration
by driedflowers0808
Summary: In my first Fanfic ever- After, Annie finds a treasure map, the Study Group searches for English Memorial's fountain and treasure, to save Greendale from being bought by City College. An eventual Jeff/Annie will happen in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if the format isn't correct. I do not own _Community. _This is the preface to the story, so the Study Group isn't in this chapter. Also this takes place in March of the Study Group's Senior year.

Dean Spreck sat quietly in his office contemplating a plan to destroy Greendale, so City College could accommodate more students. None of his plans had worked as of yet and his frustrations began to overcome him. While he thought of his newest scheme, the air-conditioning vents emitted a banging sound. To Dean Spreck, it was like his own school giving him the middle finger. As long as Greendale existed, his air-conditioning repair program would never be able to compete. He woefully cupped his hands over his face and reflected on his defeats, until the buzzer sounded, followed by his secretary's voice.

"Dean Spreck, there is a Mr. Connor here to see you"

"Who?"

"Mr. Connor, he's a lawyer. He says he has some important information to talk to you about"

"Fine send him in"

Alan Connor walked through Dean Spreck's office door, his sheer confidence reflected in his white smile and knowing eyes.

"Alan Connor, esquire, nice to meet you Dr. Spreck"

"Nice to meet you too, have a seat and enlighten me, about why you're here exactly"

Alan gave a fake laugh and responded, "I know you want to take down Greendale and put up a new parking lot, and we both happen to have the same dream, but I have a solution to this dream, and I can't accomplish it alone"

"Do tell more," Dean Spreck said slowly as he leaned forward towards his desk and folded his hands together. The air vents' banging sound disturbed the tension.

"Dr. Spreck, you really do need a better air conditioning repair school, and here's how its gonna happen. Remember when Greendale was taken over by that crazy ex-Spanish teacher slash security guard this past summer?"

"Yes, of course, Dean Pelton's kidnapping was all over the news and that meddling study group was too for saving him and whatnot"

"Well, it turns out, that crazy guy took out some extensive loans to accommodate his indulgent lifestyle, his extravagant party and to accumulate enough candy to suffice his army of twelve-year olds. Dean Pelton has no idea about these loans or the through the roof interests on them. I have a guy working in the Greendale administration office, who conceals the late-payment notifications from Pelton. If Pelton can't come up with the outrageous sum of money by Monday, then Greendale is closed for good and the property gets put up for auction. The GCC Board of Directors have no clue and will most likely sue the pants off Pelton when they find out. He gets served by the bank today and the auction will take place Monday at five PM, and as the lawyer representing the bank, I can ensure that you will purchase the Greendale property."

"This is great news Mr. Connor, but may I ask one thing?"

"Yes, of course"

"What do you have against Greendale exactly?"

"Its more of a personal vendetta, a student there Jeff Winger, a complete dick-head by the way, is responsible for me losing one of my firm's biggest clients and I cant have him graduate and begin pursuing law again."

The air-vent banging gets louder.

"Very well Mr. Connor. I am most certainly interested in the Greendale property"

Alan extended his hand out to Dean Spreck and said, "Looking foreword to doing business with you."


	2. A Forgotten Debt

**A/N: **I do not own _Community _

Dressed normally in a striped tie and baggy dress shirt Dean Pelton entered the study room with a nervous smile. They were not there, so the Dean checked the cafeteria and saw his beloved study group eating lunch together.

"Hello! Where have you guys been hidean all day?"

"Well, considering this is the third time you have come to see us and its only noon-," Jeff replied.

"Jeff!" Annie interrupted mid-sentence, "We decided to have lunch together before our class."

"You guys are such an adorable group, having lunch together and all," The Dean fawned.

"Awww, that's nice," Shirley responded with a smile.

"Anyway, this is something I would have normally said over the PA system, but it was damaged in the last paintball war. We've had some budget cuts this year and there is no money to fix it. Which brings me to my next tidbit, theres going to be a 'We need money to fix the P.A. system dance tonight' and I hope to see you all there."

"As exciting as this oh so creatively named dance sounds," Jeff said sarcastically, "I have a club opening to go to."

"The boys are having a slumber party tonight and I have to help Andre make Ice cream sundaes for the kids" Shirley sincerely responded.

"I'm protesting the World Trade Organization this weekend," Britta said in a dignified tone.

"You would," Jeff mocked her.

"Shut-up Jeff."

"Just please don't get arrested for domestic terrorism."

"Fine, you better not get arrested for accidentally picking up a prostitute."

"Oh my God will you two just shut it!" Annie snapped and then composed herself, "Sorry you two get on my nerves sometimes."

"Annie, Troy and I are going to see _The Hobbit, _we would have gone last night, but Troy wasn't feeling well," Abed said.

"Yes, and we have been waiting for this, for a **really** long time," Troy passionately said as Annie nodded her head.

"And me and my lover Jemma are going to Hawaii this weekend for a Reformed Neo-Buddist retreat and our flight leaves tonight," Pierce said.

"Is this Jemma even real? Because her name doesn't sound real at all," Jeff said.

"Come on Jeff, Gwenifer sounds more like a made-up person than Jemma?" Annie chuckled.

For a moment, Jeff's eyes met Britta's, he quickly looked away and defensively responded, "Annie are you really asking me of all people to prove to you that one of my dates was a real person?"

"Sorry Jeff, but you really need to stop bothering Pierce about the things he says."

"Thank you Annie".

"No problem Pierce."

"So none of the infamous Greendale Seven is coming to the dance?" Dean wailed.

"Doesn't seem like it," Abed deadpanned.

"Well, this is certainly a huge disappointment," The Dean threw his arms dramatically up in the air, " I think this may have ruined my day."

A man dressed as a cafeteria worker walked up to the Dean.

"Are you Craig Pelton?"

"Why I certainly am!"

"You just got served."

The man handed over a large manilla envelope to the Dean.

"What?" The Dean opened the envelope and scanned the forms, "Oh my god!" he cried as he collapsed down onto the cafeteria booth.

"Dean?" Shirley questioned as she patted his shoulder.

"Let me see," Jeff demanded. He snatched the envelope out of the Dean's hands and his eyes examined the forms. "This isn't good...This is really not good at all," Jeff sat down and put his face in his palms. The group starred at Jeff, impatiently waiting his response

"What is it Jeff?" Annie asked.

"When Chang took over the school, he took out some loans that haven't been paid back. Greendale is going to get foreclosed on if the money cant be paid back by Monday"

The entire group gasped in disbelief.

"No!" Troy cried.

"Dean, didn't you know about this?" Jeff asked.

"I had no clue! I swear. I just can't believe I haven't received any notice or anything, but its says I have received several."

"So you can't pay?"

"No are you kidding me that's an insane amount of money,"The Dean managed to say between tears.

"Let me see" Pierce urged, "I'm sure I can pay it."

Jeff handed over the documents to Pierce. Pierce looked at the sum and his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Holy Crap, Thats what I earn in a year!" His head hung low and he said, "I'm sorry guys I can't."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Something is wrong here," Abed declared in his ominous tone, he especially saved for conspiracy homages.

"It also says Greendale will be auctioned off on Monday," Jeff said.

"If City College finds out about this we are going to be a parking lot," Annie cried.

Dean Spreck arrived in the Cafeteria and whisked his way over to Dean Pelton and the study group.

"I think I will put the new City College Air-conditioning Repair Annex here, along with the school-run Subway."

"Spreck?" The Dean said between cries.

"You're buying Greendale?" Annie demanded.

"Of course, and the second I do I will tear it down...good luck finding a place to transfer and graduate to Greendale Seven, one semester left is so close though," Spreck said before he walked away laughing manically.

"We were so close to graduating," Shirley said.

"I was actually going to finish something for once," Britta said as she lowered her head.

"Guys, this is just like _The Brady Bunch Movie_, if we enter a singing competition, maybe, just maybe we can raise the money," Abed propositioned.

"NO Abed!" Jeff quickly responded, "This isn't some stupid spoof movie, for once can't you look at things realistically?"

"Have you ever thought that I am looking at things more realistically than everyone else? Stuff that happens around Greendale hardly ever fall into the realm of realism," Abed said before he stood up and left the cafeteria.

"Why do you always have to crush his spirit?" Troy said to Jeff before he left and ran after Abed.

Shortly after, the rest of the group got up and made their way back to the study room.


	3. The File Cabinets

**A/N: **I do not own _Community _or _The Goonies_

In the study room, while the group waited for Troy and Abed, Shirley dug through her purse, Pierce twiddled his thumbs in a Hawaiian shirt and a lay, Jeff meddled around on his phone, Annie played with her hair, and Britta was discussing her protest.

Britta complained,"Globalization will be the downfall of humanity. Children are being overworked in third world countries, women's rights are being violated, cultures are crumbling and the government and corporations are-,"

"Ugh" everyone simultaneously groans.

"Fine, I guess the welfare of children is not of importance to you guys"

"Its not Brittles. Ay-bed and Troy better get here soon. I need to pick up some essentials for my trip to Hawaii this weekend with my new lady friend Jemma."

"This Jemma you keep mentioning isn't a blow up doll right? Because I don't think I can support you like people did for the guy in_ Lars and the Real Girl_"

"No, Jeffrey she's a real woman, and a wonderful masseuse among other things, if you know what I mean"

Shirley crinkled her nose and responded, "Unfortunately we do."

"Don't you guys even care that Greendale is being sold to city college?" Annie snapped.

The group started to apologize then Troy and Abed arrived in the room with solemn faces and stood in front of the study table.

"So, I told the Dean, we would help clean out some old storage closets" Abed said.

Everyone nodded their heads, there would be no need to study today, as Greendale would not exist after this weekend. The group made their way to the old wing of Greendale and opened the door to a dusty old storage closet. As the home of the remnants of Greendale's past, old, moldy chairs and desks were piled to the ceiling and old file cabinets had been crammed against the walls.

"I didn't sign up for this," Pierce said in a matter of fact tone, as he leaned against the door frame.

"Pierce, for once can we do something without your commentary?" Jeff complained.

"People seemed to like it in the seventies" Pierce defended.

"Lets, start moving things, Jeff and Troy, should start moving desks, Pierce and Shirley, the chairs, and Annie, Britta and I will move the cabinets," Abed ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to move the chairs and desks. Annie, Abed and Britta started to move a file cabinet away from the wall. It seemed to be stuck in place. Abed tried to slam his body against the cabinet, but he just shook it and sent dust flying into the air.

"Hey Jeff, Troy, come help us for a second, this cabinet won't move," Annie asked.

Jeff and Troy walked over to help Abed move the file cabinet. After many pushes, the finally managed to move it away from the wall. The plaster behind the cabinet began to break away and a cloud of dust erupted, filling the room with particles of plaster. Several coughing fits began, but Annie decided to look and see what was behind the cabinet. She saw a hole in the wall, she reached into her backpack and took out a flashlight.

"Hey Nancy Lou, do you always carry a flashlight around?" Britta remarked.

Annie angled her flashlight towards the hole in the wall, "Its Nancy Drew, Britta and yes I do, because you never know what could happen" Annie reached her hand into the hole and felt around. Her hand graced across what felt like paper. She took the folded piece of paper out of the wall. Dust heavily coated the paper. She blew the dust away and unfolded it. It looked like a map and directions."

Whats that in your hand Annie?" Shirley said as she noticed the off white piece of paper in Annie's hand.

"It looks old, like older than my cool antique brick, or Pierce,"Troy motioned his head in Pierce's direction.

"Hey, I'm not that old," Pierce said.

"It looks like a Treasure Map," Abed said, "Let me see it for a minute."

Annie handed it over and responded, "Here, its not written in English though."

"Looks like Spanish" Jeff said as he read over Abed's shoulder.

"Its not, its Portuguese" Britta said.

"Britta, after taking Chang's class how the hell do you even know the difference between Spanish and Portuguese?" Jeff asked.

"For your information, Jeff, I picked up some Portuguese after living in Brazil when I protested the destruction of the rain-forests," Britta explained

Annie intervened and said, "Britta, maybe I should read it. After all there are some differences between Spanish and Portuguese, but not that many. A Portuguese speaker will understand more Spanish, than a Spanish speaker will understand Portug-"

"Okay, we get it, what does it say?" Abed urged Britta.

"Just to warn you guys, I'm pretty rusty," Britta said, "here it goes, 'If its the fountain thee seek,' something I cant understand, 'and riches of kings, it dwells below, in the caverns of the unknown, on thee way,' something I cant understand, 'thee must navigate through puzzles,' something I cant understand, 'and a false fountain, then, and only then, will thee find what thee seeks'"

"Well, that was certainly informative,"Jeff said sarcastically, "This is a lost cause you guys, let City College deal with all these crap files, I'm going home"

"Maybe, Jeff is right," Shirley said.

"Rich Stuff" Abed said as he looked over at Troy.

Troy's eyes lit up and responded, "The rich stuff," then he nodded.

Jeff, looked quizzically at them, but his eyes widen when he realized what they were going to do, "No, no, no, no this is not about to happen"

"Whats going on?" Britta asked.

"I am not going to play_ Goonies_ with you two, also why in the hell would there be a 'treasure' under Greendale of all places"

"Britta, let me see that for a sec," Annie said before Britta handed it to her. Annie scanned the parchment, looking for any words she understood. "English Memorial," she uttered.


	4. A History Lesson from Annie

**A/N: **I don't own _Community _or _The Goonies. _This chapter is a little longer than the others and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Umm Jeff, _The Goonies_ is one of the most beloved 80's classic, coming of age, adventure films of our time," Troy defended.

"Yeah, a ragtag group of seven friends search for pirate treasure to save their neighborhood, known as the Goondocks...see Jeff, Greendale is our Goondocks," Abed pleaded.

"Also, this awesome map tells us there is treasure and a magic fountain down there," Troy said as he closely studied the map, while he tilted it horizontally and vertically in the air.

"And Pierce is already wearing a Hawaiian shirt," Abed explained and pointed over at Pierce.

"What does that have to do with anything? What is a Goobie?" Pierce asked, "It sounds sexual."

Ignoring Pierce's comment, Jeff said, "Who knows, who even wrote this map. How do we know its not some stupid prank or part of some ridiculous scavenger hunt of Greendale's past."

"Didn't anyone hear me!" Annie desperately said.

The group looked at her with confused looks.

"Sorry Annie, we were too preoccupied with Jeff trying to disrespect _The Goonies_" Britta explained, she turned her head to Jeff, "Jeff, you don't like _The Goonies_ do you?"

"No, I don't. I was probably the only person who rooted for the Fratellis to get away," Jeff said.

"He is such a Brand," Shirley said.

Everyone nodded their heads, except Annie, who yelled, "Guys, this is a _real _treasure map!"

"Annie, come on," Jeff said as he walked over to Annie, he grasped her shoulder gently with his hand and said, "you really think there is a treasure or a fountain or whatever under Greendale? I always thought us two were the more grounded members of the group."

"I'm grounded!" Shirley bellowed, "I mean, I can see how you can say that about blondie and the other three, but me?"

"Sorry, Shirley, lets not get into this now," Jeff then emphasized, "unless, of course, you wan't to spend all night looking for treasure?"

Shirley understood Jeff's warning, nodded and said, "No, thats okay, we can discuss it another time."

Annie looked up into Jeff's blue eyes and said confidently, "Jeff, this map isn't made out of paper."

"And your point being?"

"Paper wasn't widely used until the 1800s, this is hemp, really old hemp. Also if anyone was listening to me earlier, English Memorial's name is on this."

"The oddly named Spanish center?"

"Its not oddly named, English Memorial was a Portuguese explorer, who searched for a fountain that cured syphilis. He technically founded Greendale as a settlement camp back in the 1700's to mine for gold and other raw materials, English Memorial soon wen't insane, most likely from having syphilis, and his-"

"Business dropped off?" Pierce interrupted and received a giggle from Troy and a smirk from Britta.

"I don't know, Pierce," Annie said in annoyance, "Legend has it, Greendale was built over his defunct mining settlement and the entrance is located below the English Memorial Spanish Centre."

Britta assured the study group, "From my stint following Radiohead around the country and crashing in different college dorm rooms, I have enough sense to-"

"Never mention it again if you wan't to maintain any ounce of respect we have left for you," Jeff interrupted without looking away from his blackberry.

Britta ignored Jeff's snide comment and continued, "...know that all those, 'tunnel system under college' stories are urban legends."

Troy suddenly yelled, "I remember! Black Hitler!"

"Troy what the hell are you talking about?" Britta asked.

"I don't know what your about to say boy, but it better not be more offensive than what just came out of your mouth," Shirley warned.

"Guys, the English Memorial Spanish Center has a basement. I had a spaceman panini with Black Hitler down there," Troy urged.

"Do you have him on the dope?" Shirley angrily made her way towards Britta and pointed at her, "I knew you would get him addicted reefer. Oh Lord, please forgive him and save him from this destructive path."

"No, Shirley, this really happened. Vice Dean Laybourne took me there when he was trying to recruit me for the Air-Conditioning Repair Annex," Troy explained, "There's a doorway disguised as a janitors closet, only we need a key to get in."

Annie walked over to Troy and asked him, "Troy, are you sure about this?"

"Most definitely, I also won a duel in the 'Sun Chamber,' down there."

Abed gave Troy a thumbs up and said, "Nice."

"Okay, we need to get the key. Do you know where it is Troy?" Annie asked.

"When I shut the Air-conditioning Repair Annex cult down, I gave it to Dean Pelton."

"That might be a problem," Abed said, "Annie Kim is the new key master. She controls access to that office more strictly than the Batcave."

"Too bad Fat Neil isn't the key master anymore, he would have given it to us in a second," Troy sadly said.

"Yeah, too bad," Jeff said sarcastically, "I guess that means we unfortunately have to go home."

"I'm with Jeff. I have to go help Andre with my son's slumber party. I don't have time to be traversing through tunnels, doing God knows what," Shirley said.

Jeff and Shirley were about to get up and walk out of the storage room, until Britta said,"Fat Neil would have been the key-master, If Annie wasn't so adamant about getting her 'A,' which we all know now is completely pointless with Greendale closing and all."

"Hey, I, I mean _we_, earned that, 'A,' I wasn't going to allow it to be taken from us."

"Well, that, 'A' is pretty useful now isn't it Annie?" Britta countered.

"Girls, Girls, this isn't something to get worked up about" Pierce said, "Unless, of course, it makes you feel the need to take each others' tops off"

Annie gave Pierce an angry look, but before she could say anything, Abed said, "I have a plan, our Annie will distract Annie Kim, by saying she is going to transfer to Brown when Greendale closes. Annie Kim will get so worked up, she won't notice what is going on around her. Then, Britta and Troy will sneak into the office and find the right keys. Pierce will then fake a heart attack, so both the Annies will go and help him, giving Britta and Troy more time. Jeff, you wait by the office and make sure they successfully get the keys. Shirley, you come with me, and we will meet you guys at the door to the old mine tunnels after."

"What are you and Shirley going to do?" Annie asked.

"Stock up on supplies to aid us in our adventure. Her comedically large bag will hold a lot of stuff," Abed responded.

"Let's do this," Troy said.

Abed walked over to Troy and they did their handshake, nodded at each other and then parted in different directions with the study group members following.

* * *

Annie walked into the Greendale Administration office as inconspicuously as she could. Annie Kim packed supplies into boxes and didn't seem to notice her arch-nemesis approach her desk. Annie Kim's eyes narrowed in on Annie, who approached the desk, with a smug look directed at Annie Kim.

"Edison, what brings you to the administration office?" Annie Kim asked.

"I just need some transfer papers," Annie responded.

"What? Where are you transferring to? I mean everyone knows City College won't take you after the Kentucky Fried Space Bus incident." Annie Kim got up and walked over to the area of the office where the transfer papers were kept. Annie followed her with quick steps, attempting to obscure Annie Kim's view of the key hooks.

"Brown, on full scholarship" Annie casually said, as she glanced over Annie Kim's shoulder, to witness Britta and Troy sneaking by to the key hooks. Troy gracefully glided by the desk and did a summersault across the floor without making a sound. Britta rolled her eyes, and then proceeded to trip over a wave in the carpet, causing a clamorous thump.

"What was that?" Annie Kim asked. Britta quickly got up and hid behind the administration desk with Troy. Pierce jetted into the room and laid down on the floor, clutching his left arm and his heart.

"Oh my God!" Annie Kim yelled. She ran over to Pierce and yelled at Annie, "Call 911 now!"

Annie pretended to be frozen in shock to distract Annie Kim, allowing Britta and Troy to steal the set of keys.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Call 911!" Annie Kim frantically yelled at Annie.

When Jeff motioned to Pierce from the doorway that Britta and Troy obtained the keys, Pierce calmly got up and walked out of the administration office, without saying a word.

"Well, that was odd, how about those transfer documents?" Annie calmly said.

"That guy looked like he was having a heart attack!"

"He seems to be fine now"

Annie Kim, still in shock, gave Annie the transfer documents and sat down in her chair, without noticing the empty key hook.

Annie left the office and noticed Jeff, filled with laughter, as he tantalized Britta for her epic fall.

"Wow, really, rolling your eyes at Troy's graceful flip thing and then falling on your ass like a flailing seal."

Britta was about to respond, until Annie said, "Okay we got the key, now lets go meet up with Abed and Shirley."

* * *

Abed stood near the janitor's closet door next to a resentful looking Shirley.

"Did you get the keys?" Abed asked.

"Yeah, we got them,"Annie responded.

"And watched Britta epically eat shit," Troy added.

"It was like watching Gerald Ford getting off Air Force One, for the first time all over again,"Pierce said.

"It could have happened to anyone," Britta said.

"Troy did a perfect summersault artistically across the floor and all you couldn't even walk three steps in your stripper boots." Annie said.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down. Let's just get this over with so we can all go home," Shirley demanded.

"I'm with Shirley," Jeff said.

Annie used the keys to open the door. Troy leaded them to a secret door in back of the closet disguised as a shelf. Behind it a dark, damp and cobwebbed staircase presented itself before them.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter got tedious. In the next one, the group will finally go into the old mines to find English Memorial's treasure/fountain.


	5. Pierce's Predicament

**A/N:** I just wanted to note that there will be _no_ Jeff/Britta ship. Also thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Okay, I'm done," Pierce announced.

"What do you mean you're done?" Troy asked.

"I'm not going down there. There are probably daddy long legs down there."

"You're not going because you are afraid of spiders?" Britta asked.

"They're not spiders, Britta, they're arachnids," Annie corrected, causing Britta to angrily narrow her eyes.

"I'm too old for this and I have a flight to catch to Hawaii," Pierce said, "I'll just slow you down."

"That's not true, please come Pierce we need you, you're part of the group," Annie pleaded.

"I can't disappoint Jemma, sorry." Pierce said, "I have faith you can save the school."

"How can you disappoint someone who doesn't exist?" Jeff said as he texted on his blackberry.

Pierce pointed at Jeff and angrily said, "I can't wait to show **you** pictures."

"Just so you know, I can tell when something is photoshopped," Jeff countered.

"Remind us again, how Abed got you to come to his housewarming party?" Annie asked.

"That was really well made and this is Pierce we are talking about," Jeff defended.

Pierce said goodbye to the study group, gave Annie a hug and said to her, "Be careful okay?"

"Don't worry Pierce I will," Annie responded.

Pierce walked down the hallway and left the group in front of the entrance to the basement.

"Perfect," Abed said.

"Abed! Pierce is our friend and part of the group, he should be with us!" Annie said.

"Don't worry he'll be back, we'll probably need him later on," Abed said.

"Abed, Pierce is going to Hawaii, instead of possibly risking his life for something that probably doesn't even exist, he's not coming back. This might be the only smart thing he has done in his life," Jeff said.

"That's true, I should probably go too, I have kids, I can't go down there." Shirley said.

"Come on Shirley, we don't even know if there are tunnels down there, but we won't know until we check," Troy pleaded.

Shirley looked into each of her friends' optimistic eyes. With the thought of Greendale closing, her heart sank at the fact that Annie may never be able to be a hospital administrator, Britta may never be a psychologist, Jeff would never be a lawyer again, Abed would never get his father's approval, and Troy, well Troy would never...maybe, Shirley thought, Troy would be fine, but it still broke her heart.

"Okay, I'll go down and check, but I don't think is going to be anything down there." Shirley said.

* * *

Pierce had a plane to catch. His vacation with his new lady-friend Jemma took priority over Abed organizing a homage to an 80's movie and saving Greendale. He knew the group would survive without Greendale and he knew he had to go on this vacation to prove to Jeff, his girlfriend was most certainly real and not a blow-up doll. He made his way over to his car, only to discover a giant tree branch blocking the way, disallowing him to leave his parking space.

"Son of a bitch"

* * *

The darkness of the basement obscured their view, but Troy knew where the lights were. He turned the lights on, only to reveal a large room, which looked like it hadn't been used in a year.

"What are we looking for?" Annie asked.

Britta took the map out and attempted to read what it said.

"It doesn't say anything, probably because this room didn't exist when this map was written," Britta responded.

Abed looked around the room and noticed a soda machine at the edge of the room.

"Troy, can you rig this open?"

"Probably."

Troy made his way to the back of the soda machine and reworked the machine to open it. Once the machine was open, Abed took some bottles of soda, started to open them, and poured it on the floor.

"Abed what are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Trying to find where the floor slants down," Abed said in a matter of fact tone.

Annie and Troy immediately started to open the sodas, and poured them out shortly followed by Britta and Shirley.

"Jeff! Why aren't you helping?" Annie asked.

Jeff responded, "Because this is completely ridicu-"

"Ssshhhh!" Abed interrupted, "Do you hear that?"

"What? I don't hear anything at all," Jeff said.

"Listen," Abed said as he made his way over to the other side of the room. After everyone calmed down, the faint sound of water dripping down a sewage grate, echoed throughout the room.

"Here it is," Abed said calmly.

* * *

A disgruntled Pierce, made his way towards the Greendale administration office and came face-to face with Annie Kim.

"Hello, miss, there is a tree branch blocking my car and I would like it removed, so I can go on my vacation"

"Aren't you the guy who had a heart attack earlier?"

"Maybe, I fake heart attacks all the time. I wish to speak with Dean Pelton."

"I'm sorry, Dean Pelton isn't taking any visitors at this moment."

"I'm sure he would welcome a visit from me."

Pierce gently pushed Annie Kim out of the way and opened the door to Dean Pelton's office. Pelton was curled up in the corner of the room, mumbling to himself.

"Its okay Craig, Its okay. I mean you'll find another job...I think. You might never get to see Jeff Winger or the study group again, but that's okay... I mean it's not okay, its not okay at all" The dean began to bawl.

"Dean Pelton?"

"Pierce! You're still here? Does that mean Jeff, the rest of the study group and Jeff are here?"

"No, they wen't looking for some treasure in the basement to save the school. I wan't to leave, but there is a branch blocking my car and I wan't you to have it removed."

"Did you just say Jeff is going to save the school?"

"Well, if the their plan is a success, but I would credit Ay-bed for it. That kid is a marvel."

"I'll have Annie Kim call someone to remove the tree branch in your way."

After overhearing the Dean's and Pierce's conversation, Annie Kim, picked up the phone, dialed a number and said, "Hello, I would like to speak with Dean Spreck please, it's an emergency."

* * *

"Whose going down first?" Shirley asked.

"I will, it doesn't look that deep, maybe seven feet at the most," Abed announced.

Abed lifted the grate and leapt down. Troy followed him and Annie was about to go next, but Jeff softly grasped her shoulder and leaped down ahead of her. From the sewer grate, he reached his arms up, smiled and said, "Milady?"

"Milord," Annie responded with a smile.

Jeff grasped Annie's body in his hands and gently lowered her to the ground. He lifted his arms towards Britta, but she shook her head and said, "I can help myself down, thank you...I don't need a man to assist me"

"Britta, it like a seven foot drop, you're barely five feet tall and you're wearing high-heels, I think we all know you're going to fall flat on your ass." Jeff said.

"Please Jeff, when I broke into this monkey test facility, to save these monkeys they were injecting with drugs to-"

"Ugh," everyone began to groan simultaneously.

"Anyway, I jumped off a wall like twice this size," Britta finished.

Britta attempted to climb down the wall without Jeff's help and fell, but luckily Jeff caught her.

"You're welcome," Jeff mocked.

Britta crossed her arms and scathingly looked at Jeff.

They all looked up at Shirley, her eyes indicated her indecisiveness, reluctant to go foreword and worried what would happen if she wen't back.

"Shirley are you going to come?" Troy asked.

"Its now or never," Abed said.

"Shirley, If you wan't to go home and be with your kids, we'll understand," Annie said.

Shirley looked at her fellow study group members staring up at her in the seven foot hole in the floor. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of what they would do if she wasn't there.

"I am not leaving you five here by yourselves! God only knows what will happen, with you five making eyes at each other in a dark tunnel," Shirley declared.

Jeff helped Shirley down. They looked ahead, only to reveal what seemed to be incessant darkness. Abed reached into Shirley's purse, took out a flashlight and shined it down the tunnel before them. The architects of the cave, had carved the jagged ceiling into a triangular arch. Remnants of old mine cart tracks protruded from the earth. Abed and Troy led the way. Jeff and Annie followed, while Shirley and Britta trailed behind.

"Hey, Abed," Troy whispered to his friend.

"Yeah?" Abed responded.

"Did you remember to pack fruit roll-ups?"

"Yup," Abed said as he nodded.

"Good, I was worried there for a second," Troy said.

Trailing in the back, Britta and Shirley walked together, carefully watching for anything behind them posing a danger.

"Why am I here? Why am I here?" Britta whispered to herself.

"Yeah, Why exactly are you here?" Shirley asked, "Shouldn't you be saving children from making clothes?"

"I need to get my degree, so I won't have to be a waitress for the rest of my life, barely being able to pay my bills," Britta explained and turned towards Shirley with wide eyes in horror, "Shirley, I can't go back to being a foot model."

Jeff and Annie walked together. Annie's fear began to set in. She never considered how dilapidated the tunnel may be, or thought about the rats, who made the mines their home. She inched her way closer to Jeff and grasped his jacket.

"Okay, I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea," Annie whispered to Jeff.

"You're just now starting to think this was a bad idea?"

"Well, I got all excited when I found the map and I was freaking out because if I don't graduate, then I can't go to grad school and then-"

Annie suddenly released a blood curdling scream. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and looked ahead, to see what Abed was shining the flashlight on; a skeleton, dressed in a ragged suit with a messenger bag laying next to it.

"Annie, what the hell?" Britta asked before she saw the human remains, 'Umm n-n-ever mind"

"Oh Lord," Shirley gasped, as she enacted sign of the cross.

* * *

Dean Spreck leaned back in his office chair and set his feet up on his desk. For the first time in two years, he could finally relax and not worry about Greendale. The air vents began to expel the banging sound, Spreck, was about to buzz his secretary to get a technician to fix the problem, but she buzzed him first.

"Annie Kim is on the phone for you sir, she says its an emergency."

"Okay."

Spreck answered the phone,

"Yes...what do you mean, Jeff Winger found a way to save the school?" The banging sound got louder, "How the hell is that possible? Yes, I'm on my way, I'll be there in ten minutes? Of course this will affect your transfer to City College, if it doesn't work."

Spreck Buzzed his secretary, "Get that air conditioner fi-"

The ceiling began to crack, the air conditioning vent subsided from the ceiling, landing before Spreck's desk. A familiar former Spanish professor crawled out of the vent.

"Damn, it was getting hot in there. You really need to get that thing fixed." Chang said, while pointing to the wreckage behind him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ben Chang, the crazy guy who ordered that coup on Greendale last summer."

"Haven't the police been looking for you for over a year?"

"Oh them, yeah," Chang waved his hand at the thought of being wanted for kidnapping.

Spreck was about to buzz his secretary, but Chang leaped in his way in attempt to stop him.

"Listen," Chang pleaded, "I know everything there is to know about Jeff Winger and his study group."

"Everything there is to know, really?" Spreck said sarcastically, aiming his finger towards the button to buzz his secretary again, until Chang plunged himself on top of Spreck's desk.

"I'm serious, I used to live with Jeff. I'd spy on them from the air vents, bushes, closets, fire-escapes, and when they ate lunch. I had sex with Shirley and discovered one of Britta's darkest secrets when I read her psych file in Professor Duncan's office. I mean know everything, I know their smells, their footprints, everything! Please, let me help you find them, so I can make sure they don't graduate"

"If you're so obsessed with them, then why do you wan't them to fail?"

"Because they ruined my life, multiple times, and its time I ruined theirs."


	6. Seeing the Light

"Oh my God, its a dead body!" Troy exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Britta gasped in horror.

"Maybe, someone should check his ID," Annie muttered in shock, as she buried her face in Jeff's arm.

Abed walked over to the skeleton and checked its pockets, where he discovered the deceased's wallet. Abed opened the worn piece of leather, looked inside and shook his head.

"It's Dean Bigley," he said.

The group looked at Abed, abashed by his response.

Troy tilted his head and asked, "Who?"

Still with her face against Jeff's arm, Annie muttered, "The guy from the old Greendale commercial! Can we please go!"

"What would he be doing down here?" Shirley directed her question towards Abed.

Abed looked into the messenger bag and found an old, large metal coin, engraved with letters resembling a code or passkey. He surveyed the marking on the coin and concluded it to be a carved picture of a fountain.

"Seems like he was looking for the fountain," Abed said as he showed the coin to Shirley, "let's keep going."

"No, I think we should go back, this skeleton was a real person, this isn't some Richard Donner movie." Jeff said.

"Well, we haven't had a cameo of him yet, so someone else must be directing this," Abed contemplated.

"For someone who hates _The Goonies_ you sure know a lot about it," Annie slyly commented to Jeff, before following Abed further into the tunnel.

Jeff stood in the tunnel, contemplating what to do. He was about to turn back, but he ground his teeth together in frustration, shook his head, and followed the rest of the group.

* * *

The Dean and Pierce waited in the Dean's office, for the tree branch blocking Pierce's car to be removed. They awkwardly stared at one another across Dean Pelton's desk, until the silence broke from a banging on the door. The Dean reluctantly left his chair and slowly unlocked the door. Dean Spreck, followed by Chang and Annie Kim bursted through the door. Annie Kim closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Where are the Greendale Seven?" Spreck demanded.

"Excuse me, I am a member of the Greendale Seven, a well respected businessman and sought after dinner guest and I refuse to tell you anything," Pierce crossed his arms in defiance.

"Listen Pierce, either you Chang your mind about this, or something pretty horrible will happen to your precious car out there," Chang menacingly harassed Pierce.

"If you think that is going to scare me into ratting out my friends, think again."

"You know what would be really unfortunate?" Dean Spreck pondered as he walked around Pierce's chair, "If your girlfriend Jemma happened to be informed of certain e-mails sent to another woman."

"How? You wouldn't" Pierce stammered.

"Oh, I would," Spreck moved his face closer to Pierce and stared at him with intimidating eyes.

Pierce gulped, and confessed, "Fine, they are in the secret basement under the English Memorial Spanish Center."

* * *

Britta didn't know exactly why she was here, why she cared so much. Three and a half years ago she would have been in Chicago right now protesting the WTO, but here she was, pretending to be a Goonie in a dark tunnel with overgrown man-children. As she walked through the ominous tunnel, she felt her left foot sink into the earth and become trammeled, causing her to fall behind the group.

"Hey, guys," Britta said, but she didn't receive an answer, she attempted to pull her foot out of the cavity in the floor, but an arrow whisked by her head striking the cavern wall, getting caught in her hair.

"Ho-ly sh-it!,' Britta screamed.

Abed ran back to see what happened to Britta. He found her in a crouched position, with one boot buried in the ground, her hands fumbling with her boot zipper, attempting to remove it. Her hair, disheveled and caught in the arrow positioned next to her head.

"Abed, help!" Britta frantically yelled, she attempted to pull her foot out of the crevice, but another arrow flew by her head, sticking into the wall.

"Britta, do not move," Abed calmly emphasized, "its rigged, whenever you try to pull your foot out of that hole its stuck in, an arrow will be shot."

The rest of the group heard Britta's screams and Abed's voice, so they wen't back to discover what happened, only to find Britta with her foot stuck in the ground and arrows stuck in the wall next to her head.

"Really Britta, we leave you alone for like what, two-seconds at most, and this is what happens?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, This could have happened to any one of us and if you don't mind, please, shut it! I am like one awkward move away from getting an arrow shot through my head."

Abed examined the booby trap, and the hole Britta's boot was lodged into.

"Troy, come over here," Abed said.

Troy, walked over and crouched down near Britta's shoe.

"Okay Britta, Troy is going to unzip your boot and I am going to quickly remove your foot from it, and replace it with a rock."

Britta nodded and closed her eyes as she cringed.

Troy began to unzip the boot, Abed removed Britta's foot and quickly replaced it with a rock, however his attempt at preventing the rig was unsuccessful, and an arrow shot out, striking Britta's sweater, pinning her against the wall.

"Abed, you almost killed me!"

Abed tried to remove the arrow, but it was stuck in the wall too deep, Jeff came over and helped him remove it from the wall.

"I thought you enjoyed getting nailed against the wall," Jeff quipped.

Britta angrily pushed Jeff away and stumbled away from the booby trap, with one high heel.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Britta said, "great, now I only have one shoe,"

Shirley looked into her purse, grabbed a pair of black All-Stars out and gave them to Britta.

"Here, Brit-ta," Shirley gestured the shoes over to Britta.

"Thanks, Shirley," Britta grimly said.

"Who are you Mary Poppins?" Jeff asked Shirley.

"No, Abed packed the bag, I'm just carrying it."

Britta put on the pair of All-star sneakers, the group moved on.

* * *

Chang, Spreck and Annie Kim, descended into the English Memorial Basement. Chang walked around and bent down on the floor. He slid his index finger across the ground, where Abed spilled the soda, and tasted it.

"Sprite," Chang said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Annie Kim removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"I'm trying to figure out where they wen't" Chang said in annoyance.

He bent down on the ground again and noticed a footprint in the sticky soda. He lowered his face towards the ground and sniffed the footprint.

"Prada, plain toe, derby Oxford...Winger was here"

Chang followed the footprints to the grate in the floor.

"They're down here"

* * *

As the group trekked deeper into the old mines, the temperature dropped, sending chills through their bodies. Jeff noticed Annie shivering.

"Here, take my jacket," Jeff offered Annie his coat to drape over her shoulders.

"I wouldn't want to stretch it, or get it too dirty, or something,"Annie said with disdain.

As the group wen't further into the tunnels, the darkness subsided and a slant of light beckoned in the distance.

"What's that?" Troy pointed towards the light in the distance.

"Boy, that's God...did we die?" Shirley's eyes widened in horror.

"No, Shirley, that's a storm drain opening. We didn't die." Abed affirmed.

"You mean that's an opening to the outside world?" Jeff ruffled his hands through his hair.

"If you mean that it opens at the surface? Then, yes" Abed said.

Jeff ran below the opening and felt the light in his eyes and the rain water shower his skin. He jumped up to reach the edge of the drain and the above ground, but it was too high up.

"Help! Someone, anyone, help. I'm stuck down here with some kooks, playing Goonies, help!" Jeff maniacally waved his hands in the air.

"Abed and I prefer homage," Troy corrected, as Abed nodded in agreement.

Annie walked up to Jeff, fixated her hand on the edge of his jacket, near his wrist, looked up at him dolefully and said. "Jeff, no one is up there, let's keep going."

Suddenly another voice bellowed throughout the room, the light beaming down became obscured by a shadow.

"Annie, is that you down there?"

The group looked up, and glimpsed at Rich's face peering down at them from the storm drain.

"Rich!" Annie cried.

"Hey, what are you guys doing down there? It's starting to rain."

"We're looking for something" Annie yelled up.

Water started to cascade form the storm drain, drenching the study group's clothes.

"I'm gonna get a rope from my car to help you guys up" Rich offered.

"Why would he have a rope in his car?" Jeff looked over at Abed with arched eyebrows.

Abed's eyes lit up gravely in horror. A rope fell down from the storm drain, Annie began to tie herself on the end, ready to be lured up.

"Annie, no," Abed held onto the rope and pleaded, "don't go."

"Abed, this is getting ridiculous, Britta almost died back there and this might be our only chance to get out," Annie pained.

"It won't be, you can't go with Rich," Abed anxiously pleaded, as he cupped Annie's shoulder with his hand

"Why not?"

"Because what kind of guy carries a rope in his trunk?" Abed around looked at the others concerned.

"Um, Dexter would?" Troy guessed.

"Exactly," Abed pointed over at Troy in acceptance.

"Annie, untie yourself right now," Jeff ordered, as he glowered.

"Are you guys insinuating, Rich is a serial killer?" Annie whispered.

"Nobody knows we're down here Jeff, this might be our only chance to get the hell out of here," Britta voiced, "Rich may or may not be a serial killer, but he sure as hell might be our only chance to get out of here."

"Brit-ta's right, what if something were to happen to us, Pierce is the only one who knows we are here and he's four thousand miles away. Rich is too wholesome to be a killer" Shirley anxiously hugged her purse.

The clamor of thunder erupted from above ground, Rich peered down and said,

"Are you guys gonna come up?"

"Annie, please don't go" Jeff furrowed his brow in concern.

"Annie," Abed said, "Where would you be without Greendale?"

Annie looked at Abed, her large opal like eyes, filled with indignation, and said,

"I would probably be living above Dildopolis, lonely, still overweight, looking at Troy's yearbook picture every night and crying about how I messed up my life."

"Exactly, without Greendale, where would we be? Greendale is a special place where the social norm doesn't apply. A world where a housewife can befriend an anarchist cat-owner, a smooth-talking lawyer can learn how be honest, a prom king can be his nerdy self, an old millionaire can find a family, a recovering drug-addict can find stability, a cross-dressing dean is somewhat respected and a wiry, socially awkward, half-polish, half-palestinian, pop-cultured obsess nerd, can find friends. See, if we leave with Rich, everything we have strove for will be gone. Greendale is not just our school, its our home, its not just being taken away from us, but also from others who need it now just as much as we needed it over three years ago. Greendale is where we belong," Abed briefly broke his character and robotically said, "In concluding my speech to persuade us to continue on, I must say,'Goonies, Never Say Die!"

"Whats up with him?" Shirley whispered over to Troy.

"He's channeling Mikey," Troy whispered back.

Annie looked up at Abed, her lashes fluttered in determination and hope. She untied herself from the rope and said, "Never Say Die"

"Annie are you not coming up?"

"No, Rich, I'm staying here." Annie yelled up.

Annie left the storm drain room and continued down the mine shaft.

"Anyone else want a ride up?" Rich asked.

"No, Doc Potterywood, we're in this together, none of us are leaving," Jeff yelled up, ran after Annie and the rest of the group followed.


	7. Mistaken Identities and Musical Mystery

**A/N: Just a reminder, there will be an eventual Jeff/Annie. Also thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Jeff walked over to Shirley and said, "Okay, Harpo Marx, you wouldn't happen to have a bandana in that bag, there, would you?"

"Let me see, Jeffrey," Shirley dug into her bottomless pit of a bag.

"A bandana Jeff?" Annie crossed her arms in an accusatory manner, and gave him a roguish smile.

Jeff put on a serious face and replied, "I've decided to embrace this and if Abed has cast me as the role of Brand, then I'm just going to play along, until we get out of here, without the assistance of a creep, who has a rope in his trunk"

"Rich is most likely not a serial killer, and the only reason I didn't go up there, was because of Abed's speech." Annie spited Jeff as she unfolded her arms and turned away from him.

Shirley found a bandana in her bag and held it in her hands. Jeff snatched the bandana from Shirley and tied it around his head.

"Okay, let me see the map," Jeff motioned over to Britta.

Britta ignored Jeff and began to read the map.

"Britta, let me see it."

"Jeff, do you know how to read Portuguese?" Britta asked Jeff without looking up from the map, "Because I think I'm the only person here who does."

"No, but if Annie is allowed to read it then I should too," Jeff reached his hand out towards the map.

"That's because Annie knows what she is doing" Britta turned around away from Jeff.

"I know what I'm doing!" Jeff yelled as he pointed towards himself.

"Jeff, stop being a crybaby, its only some childish game," Britta turned around and whispered to Jeff.

"Oh, it stopped being a game a while ago Britta. Its not a game anymore" Jeff psychotically said as he smiled.

* * *

Pierce and the Dean wandered around the Dean's office, looking for a way out.

"They've locked the doors, the windows, took our cell phones, cut my office phone line, and once they catch Jeff, Greendale is ruined," Dean Pelton wailed as he ran in circles around his desk.

"Why don't we just throw a chair through the window?" Pierce started to lift the chair up.

"Nooo!" Dean Pelton ran over to Pierce and sat on the chair, bringing it to the ground.

"We can't damage that window! I'll have to pay for the repairs, whether Greendale is sold or not"

"I'll just pay for it"

"I don't think you understand...if anything and I mean anything is damaged in this office. I won't even be able to get a job serving fast food when this is over"

"So, does that also mean I can't ram the door open?" Pierce asked.

"Yes, Pierce, it looks like we are stuck here, its after six, and no student is going to come to my office at this hour!"

Then they heard a knock on the Dean's door.

"Excuse me! I forgot my locker combination again and Annie Kim is not there to assist me! Dean? I left my keys in there, I need to get home, my mother is making my favorite dinner tonight!" They heard a muffled voice through the door.

"Garrett is that you?" Dean Pelton asked and laid his ear against the door.

"It is indeed Garrett."

"Thank God! Garrett, I need you to get the silver key on my key hook and unlock my door," The Dean ordered.

"Silver? All these keys are brass ones."

"Garrett, there must be a silver key."

"Nope, I see brass, gold, pink."

"Garrett, there are no pink keys. Find the silver one."

Pierce rolled his eyes, grabbed the Dean's chair and said, "Out of the way," and threw it at the door.

The door cracked open and fell off its hinges. Garrett, on the other side, stood frozen in shock.

"Oh my," Garret panicked.

"Garrett call 911 and tell them Chang is in a secret tunnel under the English memorial Spanish center. Dean, come with me. We're going to save my friends," Pierce marched out of the office and the Dean followed.

* * *

The group arrived into a murky, cavernous room, with stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The sound of water dripping echoed in the background. They decided to rest.

"I'm going to the men's room!" Jeff angrily yelled at Abed and Troy.

"O-kay, I think we broke Jeff," Troy whispered over to Abed.

"True, I think we may have pushed him one homage too far, he's starting to spout out references without a lead-in" Abed nodded in agreement.

Annie, Britta and Shirley each sat down and rested against a wall.

"Typical, can you believe Jeff? Rich just happens to be able to help us and then he decides to become dedicated to this," Annie complained.

"Annie," Britta smiled in a motherly way towards Annie, " just screw him already, please."

"Britta! Annie, don't you listen to her" Shirley waved her finger at Annie, "premarital sex is not the answer, but please kiss him again already! What has it been like three years?"

"Something like that" Annie nervously smiled.

"You know the exact amount of time, don't you? Britta smirked.

"Its been two years, eleven months and five days" Annie corrected.

"Even though at first I didn't approve of you two, you both have been dragging this out too long. This is worse than Ross and Rachel! Just go for it," Shirley said.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I'm usually not that aggressive." Annie said.

"Annie, when was the last time you kissed a guy?" Britta asked.

"Does kissing Abed as Han Solo count?" Annie asked.

Britta and Shirley briefly exchanged looks, then simultaneously shook their heads and said, "No."

"Well, then, two years, eleven months and five days" Annie reluctantly said.

"You haven't kissed a guy since Jeff?" Britta shocked.

"Since you don't count the Abed kiss, then no," Annie slowly said.

"Annie, for Jeff's sanity and the sanity of the group, go kiss him," Britta urged.

"What if he doesn't want to kiss me?"

"Of course he does. What are you doing sitting with us for, get up and go right now!" Shirley pushed Annie to get up and sent her towards the guys side.

"Jeff!" Annie called, "Jeff!"

As she continued over to the other side, she became immersed in darkness.

"Jeff!" Annie called again.

On the other side of the room, Jeff was trying to read the map in his dedication to finding the treasure and getting out of the cave. He heard Annie call his name in the distance.

"Jeff!"

"What does she want?" Jeff sighed, "Abed, go find out what she wants."

"I don't think that's a good idea, In _The Goonies_ when Mikey wen-"

"Abed," Jeff interrupted, "I'm trying to figure out where we are supposed to go, there's two different tunnels and I'm not getting lost down here"

"Why don't we just ask Britta to read it, she knows Portuguese after all," Troy said.

"Because Britta's broken Portuguese, she just happened to pick up, has been so useful so far?" Jeff sarcastically asked.

"Well, she has been doing a pretty good jo-" Troy said

"Abed! Just go see what Annie wants!" Jeff said.

"Are you sure?" Abed tilted his head, looking for approval.

"Yes," Jeff gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Abed walked over to where Annie was calling him, he couldn't see anything, but he could feel her in front of him in the dark.

"Jeff," Annie whispered.

Abed tried to tell her what was about to happen, but before he could open his mouth, Annie interrupted him.

"Shhh,"Annie put her index finger on his lips.

"I've been waiting to do this again for a long time," Annie, closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against Abed's.

Britta and Shirley remained sitting against the wall.

"Do you think she did it, or she chickened out?" Britta asked Shirley.

"I don't know," Shirley replied.

Britta got a flashlight out and shined it out into the darkness, and caught sight of Annie kissing Abed, instead of Jeff.

"Oh shit," Britta put her hand over her mouth.

"Is that Annie and Abed kissing?" Shirley asked in disbelief.

"Mnhmm" Britta nodded.

Annie released her lips from Abed and he immediately bolted away. Britta got up and made her way over to Annie.

"How was your kiss with Jeff?" Britta smiled.

"It was beautiful, I just wen't right up to him, told him to be quiet and kissed him," Annie gushed, "except, I think he was standing in a hole, he seemed to be shor-ter...oh no...," Annie breathed in deeply and buried her hands in her face, "I kissed Abed by mistake didn't I?"

"Yeah," Britta reluctantly said and looked over at Jeff.

Jeff, was still trying to decide which way to go, Britta could see he was struggling, so she went over to him and snatched the map from his hands.

Annie walked over to Abed, while Britta distracted Jeff, "Abed, I don't know how to say this, but-"

"You thought I was Jeff?"

Annie smiled, embarrassed, looked down and said, "Yeah."

"That's okay, I figured. Its just like in_ The Goonies_ when Andy kissed Mikey."

"Hey guys," Troy said, "did Chang always dress like a Cuban cab diver?"

"Yup," Jeff managed to say between his argument with Britta.

"And Annie Kim, she dresses like our Annie and wears glasses?"

"Yes, Troy," Jeff briefly looked over.

"And Dean Spreck...he kind of dresses like Dean Pelton, right?"

"Troy, what the hell are you getting at?"

"Okay, well either them or three people who look like exactly like them are coming right now!" Troy panicked.

Annie ran over to Jeff and Britta, who were fighting over who would get to read the map, and seized it from their possession.

"This way!" Annie yelled and pointed towards one of the tunnels. The group ran down the tunnels and came to a large chamber, with a tall ceiling equipped with brass spikes and no way through. A concert harp was positioned in the middle of the room.

"Great Annie, you led us to a room with no way out" Jeff said.

"Someone has to play the harp," Abed said, "there are notes on the back of the map."

"Abed, you haven't looked at the map since we found it in that storage closet. How could you possibly know that?" Annie asked.

"When Jeff and Britta were fighting over it earlier, I saw the notes," Abed gently grabbed the map from Annie and turned it over to reveal the musical notes.

"This is just getting more and more like_ The Goonies_," Shirley whispered over to Britta, "Did any of us stop to think that Abed is setting us up?"

"I don't think he would have the time...well maybe he would," Britta contemplated.

"Abed, there is one flaw to your plan here, none of us can play the harp!' Jeff angrily said.

"Umm, that's completely not one hundred percent true," Annie murmured.

"Annie, you know how to play the harp?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't played since I was like thirteen. Until my mother made me quit to do cheerleading." Annie said sadly.

"You can play the harp, but you needed Pierce's help to write our plagiarized school song?" Jeff asked.

"I was trying to be nice! This is a touchy subject Jeff, I don't like playing music."

"Can you try Annie?" Shirley asked, as she looked over at the door.

Annie nodded her head, but stood still in place, nervously shaking.

"Annie, what are you waiting for? We are being chased by three crazy people!" Troy yelled.

"Okay, okay" Annie nervously walked up to the harp and sat down in the old rickety chair next to it.

Annie studied the harp and then the notes, "Oh shit, its a pedal harp."

"Meaning?" Jeff questioned Annie.

"Meaning, its harder to play and if I press on the pedal wrong, we could get the incorrect sound."

"So?"

"Well, I think we've all seen _The Goonies_ here, what if we fall to our death or something?" Annie read the notes again and breathed heavily in panic, "Its also a Five-fingered piano-derivative"

"Just try it Annie," Britta encouraged and looked around the room, "it doesn't look like the floor is going to fall in on us."

Annie began to play the harp, she plucked the strings and the sound of the chord echoed throughout the chamber. They heard the sound of gears creaking. The door they entered from started to close behind them.

"What the hell," Jeff said.

Troy ran over and tried to open the door, "Its locked."

Jeff ran over and tried to help Troy open the door.

"Its not going to work,"Abed said,"I think the only way to get out is to play the song."

"Its like _Zelda_," Troy commented.

Annie began to play again, but accidentally put her foot on the F# pedal instead F. The sound of a chain pulley creaked, the spiked ceiling fell five feet.

"Jesus Christ," Jeff yelled.

"Jeff, you better be praying," Shirley scolded and then said nervously, "I know I am."

Annie released her hands from the harp playing position and collapsed back into her chair.

"Annie," Abed calmly said, "it looks like we only have one more chance to mess up, if you mess up twice more, that ceiling will squish us."

"Like baseball?" Troy asked.

"Just like baseball," Abed said.

"I cant do this," Annie began to fan herself with her hands, "I can't do this."

"Annie," Britta walked over to Annie, put her hand on Annie's shoulder and attempted to calm her down, "tell us again why you had to stop playing the harp."

Annie took short breaths, gulped and managed to say, "My, my mother, she made me stop because it di-distracted me from cheerleading."

"And did you like cheerleading Annie?" Britta asked.

"No," Annie, on the verge of tears, shook her head, "no, I hated cheerleading. I always had to be a base because of how fat I was, and the other girls would make fun of me behind my back, the stress exasperated my acne, it was just horrible."

"But you liked playing the harp right, Annie?" Britta asked.

"Yes," Annie managed to smile a bit and said, "I loved playing the harp, it was the only time when people weren't focusing on me, and instead were focusing on the music."

"Okay, well, then let's show your mother, how amazing you are on the harp and how it was like a mistake to make you quit, okay?" Britta smiled at Annie.

Annie smiled back at Britta and nodded. She began to play, she made another mistake and the ceiling fell another five feet, landing inches above Jeff's head. Annie paused for a moment, but mustered up the courage and played the last chord correctly. Everyone was relieved as the door unlocked and a new passageway opened across the room.

"We were so close to becoming pancakes," Troy said.

"I could not have done that without you," Annie looked over at Britta, and gave her a hug.

Abed took Shirley's bag and dug through it.

"Abed, what are you looking for?" Shirley asked.

Abed dug out a snap brim fedora and a bull whip.

"Don't tell me you are gonna be Indiana Jones now?" Shirley said.

"Shirley, who would you rather be stuck underground in a booby trap ridden tunnel with?" Abed said

"Ha-ha, you said booby" Troy snickered.

"Mikey from_ The Goonies_, or Indiana Jones?" Abed continued as he put on the hat.

Shirley, then nodded and said, "Okay yeah, you're right, be Indy," Shirley looked around at her surroundings, "I can't die down here."

Abed, Troy, Shirley and Britta wen't on through the new passage, while Annie and Jeff stayed behind for a moment.

Jeff walked up to Annie, gave her a hug whispered into her ear, "Even though we almost died, you were amazing."

"Thanks," Annie smiled up at him. He grasped the back of her head with his hands and tangled her hair between his fingers. He looked down at her, into her eyes, and began to lower his head towards hers, but their moment became interrupted by a slow clap.

"Looks like we might be interrupting something" Dean Spreck said.

"Winger, I thought you were abchanging from lusting after female members of your beloved study group."

"Did you really just use your name in place of 'abstain?'" Jeff couldn't help but asking.

"Thanks for getting us past this obstacle here" Annie Kim chimed in, "Who knew Edison had any musical talent?"

"Its really too bad though," Dean Spreck said, "that you won't be continuing on and all."

Chang took out a taser gun from his pocket.

"Run, Annie!" Jeff grabbed Annie's hand and ran through the passage way.

"We've got company," he yelled to the rest of the group.

* * *

**A/N: I don't play the harp, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. **


	8. A Dead End

**A/N: **I do not own the _Indiana Jones Franchise_, or _Community. _Also thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"You guys go ahead, I'll distract them!" Abed waved his hands at his friends, signaling for them to leave.

"What, he gets to be Indiana Jones now?" Jeff stopped dead and looked at Abed.

Annie grabbed Jeff's hand, pulled him and said, "Come on Jeff, you can complain later when an escaped convict isn't waving a taser gun at you!"

Abed came face to face with Chang and his taser gun.

"I should have assumed you would be leading this expedition, Abed," Chang taunted.

"I'm like a bad penny, I always turn up," Abed said as lowered his eyes and tightened the grip on his bullwhip.

Chang pointed his taser gun at Abed, who struck the taser gun out of Chang's hand with his bull whip. Abed, still looking at Chang, slowly walked over to the taser gun, picked it up, and pointed it towards Chang.

"Abed, please don't," Chang waved his hands nervously to show he surrendered.

Abed began to put the taser gun away, but Chang leapt up after him, Abed quickly used the taser against Chang, who fell on the floor shaking.

"Sorry," Abed said before he ran after the study group.

"Abed, I mean Indy, did you lose them?' Annie asked.

"Yeah, we have to keep going though, and fast," Abed urged.

Abed lead the group down the tunnel. He motioned his flashlight towards Britta and said, "Take this, wave it at anything that slithers."

"I get to be-" Britta asked excitedly in a high pitched voice, but then composed her cool and said, "So, I'm Marion now?"

"Yeah, you could probably drink most of us under the table," Abed explained.

"No, she couldn't," Jeff said as they walked through the tunnels.

"You're on Winger, when we get out of here-"

"Oh my God! Really? We are getting chased by three nonsensical wackos and you two are arguing about who could drink more?" Annie interjected.

Jeff and Britta both looked at Annie, nodded, and Jeff tilted his head, shrugged his shoulders, and said, "This is pretty important."

"Yeah Annie, Winger here thinks he's the best at everything, but we all know its because his mommy gave him one too many compliments"

"Britta, its not that I think I'm the best at everything, its that I know I can out drink you. I mean what do you weigh like ninety pounds?"

Britta smiled and pointed back and forth at Annie and Jeff, "Are you two still holding hands?"

Annie and Jeff at each other and then looked down at her hands intertwined.

"This is it," they heard Abed yell.

In front of them was a large stone door with Portuguese writing on it.

Britta read the wall, "Its all jumbled, it makes no sense."

"Maybe thats because you're reading it," Jeff said.

"Jeff, I know you doubt my Portuguese skills, but I know this doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"Here Britta, use this," Abed handed her the old coin, he found in Dean Bigley's bag.

Britta used the coin to decipher the words written on the wall, "Its says..."

"What does it say! I can't take the anticipation!" Troy blurted out.

"Sorry, reading old Portuguese is kind of hard," Britta squinted at the wall, "okay, it says, 'Beware of what lies ahead, if the wrong measures are taken, thee will certainly perish, to be fair, I warned thee before. To harness what thee seeks, thee must cross the bottomless crevice and go through the waterfall cave.'"

"That warning was nice and all, but how the hell do we get past this door?" Jeff asked.

Troy took the old coin from Britta and placed it in an open slot in the limestone and twisted it clockwise, the door began to open.

Everyone, except Abed, stared at Troy in shock.

"How did you know how to do that?" Jeff asked.

Troy remained silent and looked over at Abed, causing him to shrug his shoulders and say in a high pitched voice, "I don't know, you know, it looked like it would fit or something. You know like coins fit in slots and stuff"

"Come on, no time to wait," Abed grabbed Britta's hand and dragged her through the door. The group followed Abed, only to witness the giant twenty foot waterfall in front of them, cascading into a bottomless crevice in the floor. A rickety, old bridge across the crevice connected the two platforms. The sound of the crashing water deafened their ears.

"What do you think is behind the waterfall?" Shirley asked.

"Fortune and glory kid, fortune and glory," Abed said and led the way over the bridge, "I'll go and check it out,"

"Indy, I'm coming with you," Britta confidently said as she got into character.

"No, Marion," Abed responded.

"Until I get back my thousand dollars, you're gonna get more than you asked for. I'm your goddamn partner!"

Abed briefly broke character and said, "Britta its actually, 'Until I get back my five thousand dollars, you're gonna get more than you bargained for. I'm your goddamn partner!' and your misquoting is why I usually don't ask you to be a main character."

"I'm sorry Abed," Britta's face dropped in disappointment.

Abed continued across the bridge, slowly walking to avoid the rotten wood planks.

"Okay, we can go over one by one, ladies first," Abed yelled and gestured for the rest of the group to cross the bridge.

Britta observed the rope bridge in front of her, the rope looked so old, Britta thought how dental floss would hold this together better than this rope would. Apprehensively she closed her eyes and took the first step over. She couldn't help thinking that losing her high heels earlier was beneficial for this, if she had heels, one would probably have gotten stuck between the boards. Finally she made it to the end of the bridge and breathed out in relief. She sadly looked at Abed, she didn't wan't to admit how she wanted to still be part of what she thought of as a childish game.

Abed looked at her up and down and said, "I can only say I'm sorry so many times,"

Britta smiled and said, "Well say it again anyway."

Abed looked at her seriously and said, "I'm sorry."

Britta waited with Abed across the bridge, for Shirley's turn. Shirley enacted the sign of the cross, closed her eyes and muttered a prayer as she crossed the bridge.

Then it was Annie's turn, "I hate to tell you this Annie, but you have to let go of Jeff's hand if you want to cross this bridge," Britta yelled across.

Annie turned red and quickly let go of Jeff's hand. Haltingly she took each step, careful not to step on any rotten boards, she heard a crack and suddenly bolted to the end of the bridge.

"Jeff, Troy! Be careful, I heard a crack," Annie yelled out of breathe form across the crevice.

Jeff slowly walked over the bridge followed by Troy. When they reached the other side of the crevice, Abed led them behind the waterfall, to reveal an immense, cavernous room. At the center of the room was an old, dried up fountain overgrown with roots.

"Abed, the only thing I see here is a broken fountain." Jeff threw his hands up in the air out of frustration.

"To be fair, the map did say, 'false fountain,'" Troy said.

"So, what do we do now? We're at a dead end, stranded in a cave, and three people equipped with taser guns are chasing us!" Jeff angrily said.

"Maybe we should consult the map," Shirley said.

"You mean the map Britta can barely read?" Jeff's yell echoed throughout the cave.

"Hey, I got us here with my map reading," Britta pointed towards herself and crossed her arms in contempt.

"This isn't the end, there must be another room somewhere," Abed said and began to study the walls.

"There is no other room! This is it Abed, look around!" Jeff motioned around the room and began to laugh, "This is what I get following you guys underground."

Jeff sat down on the edge of the dried up fountain and buried his face in his hands. Annie sat next to him and put her hand on his back.

"Jeff's right," Shirley said, "I say we wait here until we lose Chang and company, then we bolt it out of here."

"That sounds like a exchangulent idea," Chang, Spreck and Annie Kim appeared through the waterfall passage, pointing taser guns at the group, "Heres whats gonna happen, I am going to tie you guys up with this rope I found hanging from a sewer drain and then we are gonna leave you guys here until Monday."

"How does that help anything?" Jeff got up and stood in front of Annie, "Look around Chang, there's nothing here."

"How do we know that you're not just saying this to get rid of us?" Annie Kim asked.

"She does have a point there," Troy added.

"Troy! That's not helping." Annie snapped.

"Dean Spreck, Annie Kim, you tie these guys to that old fountain there, while I threaten them with the taser. Oh, and be careful of Disney eyes over there, she knows karate," Chang motioned towards the study group.

* * *

Pierce and Dean Pelton arrived at the entrance to the tunnels in the English Memorial Spanish Center Basement. Dean Pelton looked down and said, "Maybe we should wait for the police Pierce."

"No, we have to go now, what if they're in trouble?" Pierce looked down to the cavern entrance and said, "You go down first, that's like a seven foot drop, I'll throw my back out without help."

The Dean apprehensively jumped down and waited for Pierce.

"Did you remember a flashlight?" Dean asked Pierce.

"Yeah, I took one from the emergency drawer in Annie Kim's desk before I left."

Pierce jumped down and looked towards the dark tunnel before him.

"All right, lets show 'em."

"Show them what?" Dean asked.

"That I can come and save the day," Pierce stated.

The Dean and Pierce started to walk down the tunnel.

"Woo, its cold in here," Dean began to warm his arms, "I hope Jeffrey is not too cold."

"I'm sure he's fine," Pierce waved his hand in annoyance, "I'm worried about Annie, she's too delicate to be underground and Ay-bed, he probably thinks he's in a movie right now, or Brittles, she always thinks she can do things she can't. I just hope Shirley is-"

Pierce flashed the light along the floor and heard a girlish scream released from the Dean's mouth. Dean nearly jumped on top of Pierce in horror. Pierce examined what the commotion was all about, only to see a skeleton lying on the floor.

"You're scared of that?" Pierce asked.

"Its a skeleton Pierce!"

"No, its not, its one of those Halloween mannequins."

"That is not a mannequin, its a person, or it was a person! What would a mannequin be doing in an abandoned tunnel? This is a person Pierce!"

"We need to keep going," Pierce continued and the Dean followed.


	9. Changnapped

**A/N:** Sorry this update took a while, my computer was broken. Also, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Pierce and the Dean trudged through the tunnels. The deeper they wen't, the closer the Dean moved to Pierce as the darkness began to surround them, but Pierce pushed him away. As they traveled further into the unknown, Pierce spotted a familiar boot on the ground with his flashlight.

"Brittles, was here," Pierce muttered as he crouched down and examined the boot before him, "Let's keep going Dean."

* * *

The study group found themselves tied up in a circle around the fountain with their backs facing it. Chang snatched Shirley's bag away from her and began to go through it.

Dean Spreck observed his plan falling into place, he gave a diabolical smile and rubbed his hands together, he walked up to Chang and said, "Annie Kim and I have to go back to work out some logistical stuff with the buying of Greendale. Chang, you wait with them until Monday, you know make sure they get water and food, because if one of them dies questions will be asked," Spreck motioned over to Annie Kim to follow him.

"Okay, yup, feed them, and stuff," Chang waved his hand away at Spreck and Annie Kim as they both left the waterfall cave.

Chang dug elbow deep into Shirley's bag and dug out some candles Abed had packed earlier, "Hey, these will be pretty useful," Chang meticulously observed the candles.

The study group sat tied to the fountain with solemn faces. Jeff looked over to Annie, noticed her pursed lips, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Annie scoffed at him quietly, "Ugh, what exactly are you sorry for?"

"For not making us turn around like I always do," Jeff responded in a low voice.

"It never works Jeff, you might like to think of yourself as our puppet master, but really, you hardly ever have full control," Annie mumbled, so only Jeff could hear her.

"I am in control," Jeff gritted through his teeth.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Annie I'm not in the mood to play games at this moment, because if you haven't noticed a freaking lunatic has tied us up, and imprisoned us three stories underground!" Jeff yelled.

"Winger would you shut it!" Chang yelled form the other side of the room.

"We should have gone back with Rich," Shirley commented, "I bet he had some of that piece of heaven kettle corn in his car."

"Shirley, please, don't talk about kettle corn, the only food I've eaten all day were those fruit-roll ups," Troy winced.

"We're going to get out of here," Britta said and looked over to Abed with expecting eyes for a plan.

"Marion, listen to me," Abed whispered over to Britta.

* * *

The Dean and Pierce, continued traversing through the tunnels, as they found themselves in a large chamber with a harp in the middle of it, they heard voices echoing from ahead. Pierce grabbed the Dean by his collar and dragged him into a corner where they wouldn't be seen.

"Pierce, this is a little forward of you," the Dean commented.

"Shut-up, that's not why I dragged you here, someone is coming," Pierce defended himself.

"So, we blame the kidnapping on Chang?" Pierce heard the voice of a girl ask.

"Yes, and deny any involvement," Pierce heard another voice respond.

"What if the police start to ask questions?"

"We will deny involvement, Annie Kim, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Pierce heard the voices drift away. He left his hiding spot and said to the Dean, "We need to hurry, Chang is with them!"

* * *

"Awesome, fruit roll-ups!" The group heard Chang say as he dug through Shirley's bag. Troy winced at the thought of the blue, fruit-flavored candy.

"Marion, there is some chloroform in Shirley's bag," Abed whispered as he stared over at the bag, he then looked over at Britta, "You must distract Chang and Troy will help me untie my hands. I will escape, grab the chloroform and then subdue him."

"Hey, Annie knows self-defense, I mean she knocked me out once, maybe we should let her get the chloroform and take out Chang," Shirley suggested to Abed.

Troy and Abed looked at each other briefly and Troy said, "Um, Annie is forbidden from using the chloroform."

Annie rolled her eyes and said, "I did not get too carried away."

"Annie! We could have been arrested!" Troy quietly yelled.

"If you guys didn't give me the chloroform in the first place, you probably would have been arrested."

"Guys, lets calm down and not argue about things that happened two years ago. Britta will distract Chang and I will go get the chloroform," Abed added.

"How am I supposed to distract Chang?" Britta asked.

"How do you think Marion would distract Chang?" Shirley replied in a low voice as she tilted her head.

"Oh, no, no, no, I am not doing that," Britta shook her head.

"Marion would do it," Abed said.

"Britta, its nothing different, than what you do on a Saturday night," Jeff said.

"It is too different! I am not seducing Chang," Britta declared, "Get Annie to do it, I mean look, her skirt is short enough to incite a mass riot."

Annie's eyes widened with anger, "Ghuahh! Britta! I'm not the one whose slept with half of-"

"Will you two please stop it!" Troy interrupted and started to cry, "I, I, just wanted to go on an adventure, I just wanted to go on an adventure! And now we're captured and you guys are, arguing."

"It will be okay Troy," Shirley tried to console Troy.

"Fine, I'll do it," Britta stated, nodded her head, swallowed her pride and then said, "Hey, Chang," Britta called Chang over to the fountain, "Remember when you tasered me that time, um, when I protested?"

"Yeah, I do recall that," Chang walked over to Britta.

"This is asinine," Jeff whispered over to Annie.

"Abed knows what he is doing," Annie whispered back, "he can read people."

"I can read people too, Annie, maybe not as well as Abed can, but I know this isn't going to work," Jeff gritted his teeth together, "Do you think he has something else up his sleeve?"

"Well, I was just thinking about how-" Britta swallowed hard and forced a smile at Chang, "How you looked in your uniform."

"Really?" Chang asked, "How did I look?"

"You know handsome and stuff," Britta improvised, "You know like handsome and authoritative and stuff."

Annie heard Britta talking to Chang and whispered back to Jeff, "I hope so. I mean really, having our entire plan rely on Britta?"

"I know, we are seriously doomed, I don't think he is even going to remember to feed us," Jeff responded.

"Hey, what are you love birds whispering to each other?" Chang became distracted away from Britta and walked over to Jeff and Annie.

"Love birds? Are they together now?" Troy asked, "What happened in the last twenty minutes that I missed?"

"Its a long story son," Shirley said.

"I was just whispering to Jeff about how much I like the way he smells," Annie covered, "You know with him sitting so close to me and how I wouldn't be able to control myself if I wasn't tied up."

"Alright," Chang's eyes narrowed in at Annie and Jeff, but then he walked away, back over to Shirley's bag.

"Jeff, Annie, this wasn't the plan we agreed on!" Troy said.

"Yeah, you two better shut it, because if I don't make it home to my husband and children, so help me God, I will drop you into that crevice out there!" Shirley quietly threatened. The group remained frozen in a fearful awe. Shirley looked back and forth at them and apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little bit worked up about the fact that Abed lured me into a cave and got us kidnapped."

"Stick with the plan, or we are stuck here until Monday," Abed ordered.

"So, Chang, as I was saying," Britta began again.

Annie remained quiet, until suddenly, she saw two familiar bald heads peep through the side of the cave entrance. Her eyes lit up and she nudged Jeff's leg with her knee. Jeff looked at her and saw her motioning her head towards the cave entrance. "Look," she mouthed over to Jeff and then whispered, "If Chang talks to Britta, the entrance is right in his eye-line."

Jeff's arched his eyebrows and mouthed over to Annie, "We need to distract Chang."

Annie nodded at Jeff, then unexpectedly yelled, "Jeff Winger! I knew it, I knew you lied to me! You always give me your heart and then take it away! If I could slap you, I would."

Jeff replied in a low voice, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No idea? What do you mean you have no idea?" Annie loudly announced.

"Oh An-nie, what happened?" Shirley asked with a concerned look.

Chang, again, became distracted and turned his back to the cave entrance, "What are you two arguing about? Five seconds ago, Annie wanted to jump Jeff's bones."

"She secretly always wants to jump Jeff's bones," Britta remarked with a light laugh.

As Chang moved away from Britta and could no longer see the entrance to the cave, Pierce and the Dean sized the opportunity. They emerged from the entrance and stealthy walked by the study group and the Dean waved over to Jeff as he creeped by.

"He, he-" Annie's eyes began to flutter, a tear dropped from her eye. Between her exaggerated fake cries, Annie sniffed her nose, tilted her head and managed to ask Chang, "Cou-could you possibly slap Jeff across the face for me?"

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary," Jeff nervously laughed.

With Chang distracted by Annie's cries, Abed nodded at Pierce and whispered, "You need to get the chloroform in Shirley's bag, and use it on Chang," Abed motioned his head in the direction of Shirley's bag.

Pierce nodded and quietly made his way over to Shirley's bag. He started to quietly dig through, but he had trouble reading the labels, the Dean grabbed the bag from him and began to look. The Dean found the chloroform and gave it to Pierce. Equipped with a rag, Pierce silently walked over to Chang.

"What did you do to her?" Shirley yelled at Jeff while looking at Pierce from the corner of her eye, "See, this is why I did not approve of this relationship in the first place."

"What relationship? What is going on?" Troy frustratingly asked.

"I am not going to slap Jeff across the face until I hear both sides of the story, I am a man of the badge after all," Chang confidently said.

"What badge? You were fired for taking over the school," Jeff stated.

"Winger, do you wan't to get on the bad side of the guy who will probably have to slap you acro-" Pierce grabbed Chang from behind and put the rag to his mouth. Chang passed out and his body became limp.

"Pierce!" Annie cried.

As Pierce freed Annie, she sprang up and gave him a big hug. Pierce and the Dean untied the Study group and used the rope to secure Chang.

"Now, we can go home," Jeff stated, "I'm not staying down here any longer."

"I with Jeff," Shirley agreed, "we can't stay down here, any longer, I need to get home to my children."

"And I of course, will go anywhere Jeffrey goes," the Dean said as he awkwardly attempted to caress Jeff's abs, despite the resistance from Jeff.

Jeff, the Dean and Shirley began to walk back, but Jeff turned around to witness Annie, Britta, Troy, Abed and Pierce fixed in place, looking at him.

"Really, you guys are staying?" Jeff asked.

"Marion wouldn't leave Indy," Britta stated as she grabbed Abed's hand.

"Come on Jeff, there has to be another chamber," Troy sadly pleaded.

"We're all here Jeff and no one is chasing you guys anymore," Pierce said.

Annie walked up to Jeff and looked down as she woefully took his hand with both of hers, and then looked up at him with desperate eyes. Jeff sighed and ruffled his hand through his hair. Annie asked him, "You're not going to leave are you Jeff?"

"Annie, this is getting ridiculous. Nothing is here."

"That's not true," Abed interjected and faced towards the wall of the cavern, "This wall is man-made," He ran his fingers over the stone.

"Well, lets brake this mother down!" Pierce said as he attempted to pull out a rock that was embedded into the wall.

Jeff stood with his hand over his forehead as he watched Abed and Troy try to help Pierce break the wall down. Annie gave him a frosty look as he stood there. Jeff looked over at her and sighed, "Abed, Troy, come help me," Jeff waved over to them and walked over to the broken fountain, "If we push this, it will break and fall into the wall, thus creating an opening."

Abed pointed towards Jeff, "Just like in_ Raiders_, great idea."

Abed, Jeff and Troy pushed the top of the fountain towards the wall until they heard a crack, the fountain broke in half and began to fall towards the wall. The sound of rocks being crushed exploded in their ears and a cloud of dust erupted and filled the room.

Shirley was the first to look into the newly opened hole in the wall, "Oh my..."

Annie stood speechless, her eyes, unable to close, as she feared the sight she was witnessing would disappear.

Britta uttered, "Ho-ly sh-it, am I dreaming? Is this real life?"

Troy rubbed his eyes and said, "Can two people have the same dream at once?"

"I don't know," Britta said, her eyes unable to stray from the sight, she pinched Troy without looking away.

"Ouch! Not a dream," Troy said as he grabbed his arm in pain.

"Abed," Jeff nudged Abed's shoulder, "How did you know?"

Abed remained silent for a moment, although he emitted little emotion, the scene of the spectacle still enamored him. Pierce, then finally looked in, only to witness the shining radiance of glowing gold objects. A collection of golden masks hung on the wall and a pile of gold coins overflew from a chest in the corner. Necklaces were draped on wooden stands, while a table in the corner displayed three tiaras and one crown. A golden suit of armor stood next to a table which was brandishing an assortment of jewels and rings. Pierce muttered,"This stuff isn't real, it can't be."

"Greendale is saved!" The Dean threw his arms up in the air and lunged towards the pile of riches before him. He dressed himself in one of the tiaras, some clip-on earrings and necklaces. He looked at the study group, still frozen in shock and yelled over to them, "Well, come on!"

Everyone, but Abed started to look through the treasure. Jeff calmly walked over and examined the coins in the chest, Annie and Shirley put on the other two tiaras, and Britta put some necklaces on around her neck. Troy attempted to reach the helmet to the suit of armor and Pierce pulled off one of the masks off the wall.

"These are artifacts," Abed stated, "we should take these to a museum."

Annie took the crown, walked over to Jeff and placed it onto his head, "Until we give it to a museum," she said. She looked up at him and closed her eyes. Jeff leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, placed his hands on her hips and traced his hand up her back.

Suddenly, a force of police officers stormed into the cave and pointed guns at the study group.

"Everyone, hands on your head," an officer with a megaphone ordered, "you are under arrest for the theft of artifacts from the Hartfield Manor Museum of Denver."

Jeff released Annie and put his hands on his head, the others did the same.

"Damn, Garrett, he shouldn't have called the police," the Dean muttered.

Jeff glowered over at Abed, "Abed! What the hell did you get us into?"


	10. Caught in a Misunderstanding

**A/N:** just wanted to say thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The police began to storm around the study group, who then found themselves being handcuffed and their rights being read to them.

"Nobody say anything," Jeff yelled, "That means you, Pierce and especially you Britta!"

The police escorted the study group out of the tunnels, and brought them out to the Greendale parking lot. Jeff spied Annie Kim and Dean Spreck among the crowd watching the spectacle. As the police directed the group towards the police cars, Annie caught sight of the lights shining in the night and begun to panic.

"Oh my God, Oh, my God, I can't go to prison, I can't go to prison," Annie began to repeat to herself.

"Well, then miss, you shouldn't have been committing a crime," the officer escorting Annie said.

"Listen," Annie turned her head back towards the officer, "I didn't do anything," she nervously laughed.

"It sure didn't look like you weren't doing anything," the officer calmly replied.

"Officer, I don't think you understand," she said, only to be ignored by the police officer. Annie began to tear up and looked over at Troy, who was walking next to her, "Troy, I can't handle prison, do you know what they have there?"

Troy sadly shook his head and remained quiet.

"Adderall, Troy," Annie stared vacantly out ahead of her, "I'll most likely become too depressed or scared there, leading me to seek out Adderall, or maybe even meth," Annie, shuddered at the thought, " and become too dependent on it, leading me to become the bitch of my cellmate, whose name will be something like Big Edna. Oh my God, she'll probably be illiterate and make me read Gertrude Stein to her."

"Annie, you are not going to prison, you don't need to be dramatic. This will all be cleared up once we explain what happened," Jeff said, then turned to Abed, "I'm going to ask the officer if I can ride with Britta and Pierce, so they won't do anything stupid, ride with Annie and calm her down."

"I'm staying with Marion," Abed said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh my God, he's still being Indiana Jones," Jeff closed his eyes and frustratingly tilted his head up in the air, he then turned to Shirley, "Ride with Abed and Annie, make sure they act rationally."

Shirley nodded and got into the same car as Annie, Abed stood outside of the police car and yelled to Britta as they pushed her into another police car, "Marion!"

Troy reluctantly got into the same car as the Dean and an unconscious Chang, while Jeff sat in the backseat of the police car between Britta and Pierce.

As the police car Jeff was in left the parking lot, Britta spoke up to the police officers in the front seat, "I just want it to be known that I know my rights and I'll know if you're obstructing me from exercising them."

"Of course you do missy, we just read them to you," the officer laughed.

"What rights? Where am I? What time is it? This isn't Hawaii," Pierce said as he looked at his Hawaiian shirt and then out the window.

"He would start sundowning the second we get arrested," Jeff sighed.

"Did you just call me missy?" Britta's mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes towards the police officers in the front seat.

"Britta, please don't piss off the police, that's the last thing we need right now," Jeff pleaded.

In the second police car, Shirley sat in between Annie and Abed. Annie began to snivel as Abed, gritted his teeth, looked over looked at Shirley and said, "They have her, they have Marion."

"You fool, we've been arrested! You are not Indiana Jones!" Shirley yelled at Abed and then turned to Annie, "Honey, don't cry, we didn't do anything wrong."

Annie sniffed her nose and said, "I know," as she put her head on Shirley's shoulder.

Troy sat in the third police car with the Dean and an unconscious Chang, suddenly Chang woke up.

"What the hell? Where am I and why do I feel so dizzy?"

"We've been arrested," Troy stated in a depressed manner.

"What? Why were you guys arrested? You're not wanted by the police?" Chang asked.

"They think we stole some priceless artifacts," Troy said.

"I am never going to be able to find another job, now," the Dean looked out the window sadly, as the car pulled away from Greendale.

* * *

The study group and Chang, were led into a cell together at the police station.

"You are not leaving us with this lunatic are you?" Shirley demanded from the officers, who laughed at her.

"I take great offense to that," Chang said as he pointed over at Shirley.

The study group simultaneously yelled, "Shut-up, Chang!"

"Great!" Shirley angrily said as she stomped her feet on the floor, "This is just great! I was supposed to be making ice cream sundaes for my children and their friends, but now I'm here, I should have just let you guys go down there without me, I should have let you sin your hearts out down there!" Shirley sat down on the bench in the cell and buried her hands in her face. Britta sat next to Shirley and attempted to console her by patting her on the back.

Jeff walked over to Abed, grabbed him by the collar and yelled, "What the hell did you do? Huh? Tell us the truth Abed"

Abed looked up at Jeff courageously and said, "Archaeology is the search for fact...not truth."

Jeff shoved Abed away and sat down on the other bench in the cell. Annie sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Jeff took his jacket off and draped it over her. He leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes, crossed his arms and said, "Everyone, make sure you ask for a lawyer, then they won't be able to question you any further."

"You know, I did plan on getting arrested this weekend, but I thought it would be for something more along the lines of disturbing the peace, not for the theft of artifacts from a museum," Britta said.

"Well, I was supposed to go to Hawaii this weekend, Jemma is probably going to break up with me," Pierce said disappointedly.

"She's not real, calling it," Jeff said, his eyes still closed and his arms still crossed.

"Well, lets look on the bright side," Troy said in attempt to lighten the situation, "At least we are all together now."

"Ugh," everyone said synchronously.

"I don't want to be all together with Chang," Shirley angrily said.

Chang reacted, "Really? I'm right here? Does no one care?"

"No, we don't!" everyone bitterly replied.

"We really don't," Pierce said.

"Your like the worst at making our lives like ten times more complicated than they have to be," Troy said.

As the study group glared at Chang, a detective opened the cell and called Britta in for questioning.


	11. The Interrogation Room

"Good evening Miss Perry, I'm Detective Tate and this is Detective Larson."

Britta pursed her lips together and shrilly said, "Hi."

"So, Miss Perry, you like to shop at Urban Outfitters?" Detective Tate asked.

"Don't try to lull me over to trust you, I'm not that stupid," Britta crossed her arms.

"We've been looking at your criminal record Miss Perry, it seems you've had some priors in your past, as well as some ties to an anarchist group, which has recently been associated with some individuals who have been convicted for planning a domestic terrorist act," Detective Tate said.

"I haven't been recently associating with any anarchist groups," Britta simply stated.

"Also, we've been looking into your boyfriend, Indy out there, it seems he happens to be on the Secret Security Terror Watch list," Detective Larson jumped in and asked her accusatively.

"Abed is not my boyfriend," Britta said, "Also, Abed is not a danger or a terrorist. All you cops think racial profiling is the key to solving anything, but it only really proves how racist the United States police system is and how corrupt you cops are."

"Not your boyfriend? Is this part of your sick little Indiana Jones role play you got going on with him?" Detective Larson placed his palms on the table and leaned over near Britta as he scathingly looked at her.

Britta burst out laughing and managed to say, "No, we are not role playing Indiana Jones, he likes to pretend to be characters and he always drags our study group into it."

"You know what I think Miss Perry?" Detective Tate raised one of his eyebrows, "I think that you and your boyfriend out there acquired these artifacts to sell them to fund a terrorist plot,"

"We are not terrorists! Do you know what? You cops think you can trap me into saying something I don't mean. I just want it to be known, that there is no way I could have stolen these artifacts because everyone knows the Hartfield Manor Heist happened when I was only like thirteen, so there is no way I could have been involved with it. Also, I refuse to answer anymore questions without a lawyer present."

* * *

Jeff walked into the interrogation room, sat down onto his designated chair and crossed his arms.

"Are those Prada loafers, Mr. Winger? Because my wife has been urging me to update my style," Detective Tate asked Jeff with an insincere smile.

"Don't appease me, I was a lawyer, just ask me what you want to know."

"Fine, whats a disbarred lawyer doing in a secret tunnel with that ragtag group of individuals, who, 'so happen' upon some artifacts that were stolen almost twenty years ago, in what was the largest heist in Colorado history?" Detective Larson asked as he walked behind Jeff's chair.

"Listen, all I know is that I got dragged down there to go on a _Goonie_ adventure and to make sure nothing bad happened to Annie, Britta and Shirley.

"You seriously expect us to believe a man in his mid-thirties was down in a secret tunnel playing _Goonies_?" Detective Tate asked Jeff.

"Well, I'm wearing a bandana," Jeff put his palms up in the air and shrugged.

"Are you indicating to us you are in a gang, Mr. Winger?" Detective Larson began to take on an angry tone.

"No! I'm supposed to be Brand from _the Goonies_," Jeff pointed up to his bandana, "He wears a bandana."

The detectives, did not know how to respond, so they stared at Jeff confused and then began to laugh. Jeff buried his face in his hands and said, "I know this all may seem silly, but we play these stupid, childish games all the time."

"What do you mean, like you and your girlfriend?" Detective Tate asked.

"No, the study group! We always get dragged into these stupid re-enactments, excuse me homages, whether it be an action movie, a mob movie, or freaking _Law and Order, _the point is, we didn't steal anything"

"You know what Winger? I think you were down there to help that millionaire friend of yours sell those precious artifacts and you dragged your poor, former drug addict girlfriend with you," Detective Larson said as he circled around Jeff's chair.

Jeff angrily looked at the officer, "I would like a lawyer now, because you two are obviously are incompetent."

* * *

Troy walked into the interrogation room with wide eyes and a forced smile.

"Hey, you were a great football player in high school weren't you?" Detective Tate asked.

"Haha, yeah, I guess you could say I was pretty good."

"Got a scholarship to University of Colorado Boulder huh?" Detective Tate asked as he looked in a manilla envelope, which Troy assumed was his file.

"Well, yeah, but I lost it when I injured myself," Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what business does a respectable former high school athlete like yourself have in those tunnels down there with an anarchist, a former drug-addict, a disbarred lawyer, a crazy millionaire, a baker, a possible terrorist," the detective stopped for a moment and commented, "phew, sorry, I was listing a lot of stuff there, anyway, and a man wanted on kidnapping charges?" Detective Larson questioned Troy.

"I, I, I, I don't know I was just doing what Abed told me to do," Troy began to cry, "We didn't do anything wrong! I couldn't have stolen those artifacts, I was only like three when they were stolen."

"Oh, buddy, we don't think you stole them way back then, we think you guys somehow acquired them and were going to sell them to finance a terrorist plot," Detective Tate shook his head.

"Do you even realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Does it sound even more ridiculous that your friend Indiana out there happens to be on the President's Secret Security Terror Watch list?" Larson asked.

"Hehe," Troy nervously laughed, "There's an amazingly touching love story about that, but like in all legit seriousness, Abed is not a terrorist. There is an explanation for him being on that list and its not because he is dangerous, ask Abed, he will be able to tell you about it better. Also, I don't feel comfortable or like safe, answering anymore questions without Jeff Winger here, or like a real lawyer."

* * *

Annie walked into the interrogation room biting her bottom lip nervously and hugging Jeff's jacket.

"Would you like something to drink?" Detective Larson asked Annie.

She nodded her head and Detective Larson temporarily left the room.

"Hey, there, sweetheart, is it okay if I ask you a couple of questions?" Detective Tate noticed Annie's timorous state and attempted to make her feel more comfortable. Annie, gnawed on the sleeve of Jeff's jacket, which she had just put on, and nodded at the detective.

"So, what were you doing down there sweetie? Did your boyfriend persuade you to come with him?" Tate sympathetically asked her.

"We found a map," Annie said with a vacant stare and then suddenly asked Detective Tate, "My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, about that map," Tate began, "what do you know about it."

"We thought it was that explorer's, English Memorial, because it was made out of hemp and written in Portuguese."

"Well, it was made out of hemp, but it wasn't old hemp, someone dropped that hemp cloth in tea and then wrote on it," Detective Tate explained to Annie as Detective Larson entered back into the room with a glass of water.

Annie's eyes widened at the thought of the map being fake and asked, "Well, what about all of those booby traps?"

"Someone made those too. Anyway, did your boyfriend make you go with him, you don't seem like the type to get into trouble," Tate gently asked her.

"He's not my boyfriend," Annie simply stated.

"He's not? You two looked pretty cozy together when we found you guys," Detective Larson looked over at Annie from the corner of his eye as he set the glass of water in front of her.

"I guess you could say we have a complicated relationship," Annie replied and calmly said, "I think I want to stop answering questions."

"How about a couple more? Because you technically haven't evoked your right to silence yet," Detective Tate raised his eyebrows at her, "Like how about your juvenile record, you requested to be sealed just weeks ago?"

Annie looked at him with horror, "I was sixteen and I made a mistake."

Detective Larson read Annie's file over Detective Tate's shoulder, "Having a copious amount of a schedule II narcotic, with the possible intent to distribute, and destruction of school property. Miss Edison, you were lucky you didn't end up in a juvenile facility. I mean, if it wasn't for your academic performance, then you probably would have," Detective Larson said, "Now, are you back on something? Did you need money from the sale of these artifacts or did your boyfriend drag you down there to help him?"

"I don't want to answer any more questions without a lawyer," Annie angrily said.

* * *

Shirley walked into the room with her hands folded and calmly sat down.

"Look I did not do anything wrong, as far as I know, none of us knew what was down there. That's all I have to say, until I get a lawyer."

"Okay, Mrs. Bennett," Detective Tate nodded.

* * *

Pierce walked into the interrogation room and sat down on the chair, without saying a word.

"So, I understand that you were supposed to go on vacation to Hawaii with your girlfriend, whose name is Jemma?" Detective Tate asked Pierce.

"Yes, sir," Pierce nodded.

"Is this Jemma real, Mr. Hawthorne?

"Of course she is! Why is it that no one believes me? Is it her name, because Jemma is a real name, especially compared to Gwenifer, despite what the forehead says," Pierce leaned in towards the detective and whispered, "Between you and me, I think his Gwenifer is really a guy."

"Um, sir, you have us a little lost. Who is Gwenifer? The only reason we don't think your girlfriend is real, is because the number you gave us to contact her isn't working," Detective Larson replied.

"Oh, well sorry, I alway mix up the area code. I might have said, '555,' instead of, '888.'"

"Fine," Detective Tate frustratingly said, "what were you doing down in those tunnels?"

"I was saving my friends," Pierce said, " They wen't to go find a treasure to save Greendale from being sold and Chang kidnapped them and tied them up down there."

"Mr. Hawthorne, according to our knowledge, Greendale is not being foreclosed on," Tate said.

"Are you trying to trick me?"

"No sir, we are serious. Now, please explain why you were there, because frankly Mr. Hawthorne, you and Dean Pelton are the only ones old enough to have pulled off the heist," Larson said.

"I'm a millionaire, why would I steal artifacts? I mean, I already own a tiara, and countless other priceless items," Pierce shrugged in disbelief.

"We could come up with countless motives, such as maybe you wanted something you couldn't have or perhaps your latest divorce drove you over the edge. We could come up with many, many different scenarios," Larson taunted Pierce.

"I should probably ask for my lawyer now."

* * *

The Dean nervously entered the interrogation room, shaking. He attempted to sit down, but tripped over the chair. Detective Larson helped him up and the dean sat down.

"So, how did you get into Education?" Tate asked the Dean.

The Dean remained silent.

"Okay, why did you go down into those tunnels?" Tate urged the Dean.

The Dean bit his lip, but still remained silent.

"So, you're not going to say anything?" Larson aggravatingly said.

"Well, Jeffrey told me not to say anything. Oh, and also that I should ask for a lawyer."

"Fine Dean Pelton, we won't question you any further." Detective Tate sighed.

* * *

The Dean returned from his interrogation, a nervous mess, the Dean sat down next to Jeff, who moved Annie on top of his lap in attempt to rebuff the Dean's advances.

"Mr. Nadir, its your turn," the officer said to Abed. Abed sighed for a moment and went up to Britta, who was standing in the middle of the cell.

"Marion, once I leave, I can't come back," Abed said as he grazed her cheek with his fingers.

"Indy, you always do this. If you think you can just tell me you have to leave and come back again like you always do, think again," Britta crossed her arms at him.

Abed grabbed her and pulled her close. He stared into her eyes unwaveringly, and said, "Honey, this is it, once I step through that door, I'm gone. Its the only way for us all to get out of here. Now do you want to say goodbye properly or do you want to stand over there pouting, like a child?"

Britta put her arms around Abed's neck, he pulled her closer to him, passionately kissed her and then followed the officer out of the cell.

"Man, Abed sure is getting a lot of action today," Shirley commented.

Britta stood dumbfounded, with her eyes bugged out. She sat down for a moment and said, "Annie, forget what I said before, it counted, because if that didn't count, I need to re-evaluate my life."

"What counted?" Jeff asked.

Annie turned her head, looked at Jeff, forced a smile and said, "Don't worry about it."

"Damn it! He's supposed to be my friend and there he goes licking all the cookies like Jeff did," Troy frustratingly said.

"First we are donuts and now we are cookies?" Britta asked in annoyance, "Annie how do you just let these comments slide?"

Annie shyly shrugged as Jeff looked at her speculatively.

"Troy as I recall, you've had you fair share of the cookies," Pierce remarked, "And also let one get stolen from you when you weren't looking, if you know what I mean."

"I do...not," Troy squinted at Pierce, confused.

"He means how you were stupid to ignore Annie when she had that crush on you," Shirley replied with annoyance, "can we please stop talking about this! I don't give a damn if I get compared to a cookie or a donut, I just want to go home and see my babies."

"What do you guys think Abed meant by saying once he stopped pretending to be Indiana Jones, that everything would be all right?" The Dean asked.

"It means he knew the entire time what was happening," Jeff gritted his teeth, gently moved Annie off his lap and went over to the bars of the cell. "He better have a damn good explanation about what happened when he comes back."

* * *

Abed,who finally took off his snap brim fedora, came into the interrogation room, sat down and stared at the detectives.

"Are you going to ask for a lawyer, too?" Detective Tate exhaustively asked.

"Nope, I'm just going to tell you what happened, I don't need a lawyer and I also don't need you to lull me into a false sense of security like you probably did with Annie, Troy, the Dean and Pierce. Firstly let me explain the reasons for me being on a terrorist watch list for Secret Security, there is an Agent Vohlers, who will vouch for me, if you contact her, everything will be explained. Also, Britta is most certainly not a threat to society, as she doesn't have the guts to pull off anything dangerous and isn't involved in anarchist organizations anymore. Also, we are not romantically involved with one another."

"So, you're going to tell us everything?" Detective Larson asked.

"Yup, everything" Abed nodded his head.

* * *

**A/N:** I originally was going to make this chapter longer, but it ended up being way too long. I'll probably post the last chapter tomorrow.


	12. Abed's Master Plan

**A/N:** Just wanted to say, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

As Abed was being interrogated, the study group impatiently waited for him to come back. Shirley sat on one of the benches with her arms crossed, Chang was laying down staring at the ceiling, Troy examined the bars, the Dean attempted to curl up to Jeff, Pierce was dozing off, Britta still sat dumbstruck from her kiss with Abed, while Annie laid her head down on Jeff's lap. Jeff began to tap his foot, which started to bother Annie. She rose up from his lap, looked at Jeff and said, "I'm sure Abed is fine, he knows what he is doing. You don't need to be anxious. When he gets out, he'll tell us everything." Annie grasped Jeff's arm as she looked at him with worrisome eyes.

"I know, Abed will be fine," Jeff raised his eyebrows as he nodded at Annie.

"Good," Annie smiled and laid her head back down on Jeff's lap. After a few second, Jeff began to tap his foot again.

"What the hell, Jeff? If you don't want me to lay down, just let me know," Annie looked at Jeff confused.

"Sorry," Jeff pursed his lips at her.

Annie began to lay her head back down, but before she could, Jeff began tapping his foot again. Annie looked at him with peeved eyebrows. Jeff looked back at her silent.

"Fine, I will move," Annie narrowed her eyebrows at Jeff and started to get up. She took his jacket off and tossed it at him, so it landed on his head.

Jeff removed the jacket from his head and said, "I never said I wanted you to move."

Annie turned around and sat back next to him, she leaned in and whispered, "What is wrong? I know we are stuck in jail right now and you are upset, but you weren't treating me like this earlier."

Jeff remained silent. Annie rolled her eyes at him and started to get up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bench.

"What did Britta mean? About the Abed thing?" Jeff whispered to her.

"I told you not to worry about it," Annie responded.

"Exactly, which means I should probably worry about it," Jeff said.

Annie took a deep breathe and whispered, "Promise me you won't freak out."

Jeff struggled to say, "Fine, I wont."

"I kissed Abed," Annie looked down, unable to look at Jeff

"Really?" Jeff''s eyes narrowed and he grabbed his earlobe, "When?"

"After the paintball game, two years ag-" Annie started to explain.

"Annie," Jeff interrupted, "that was forever ago-"

"And today," Annie said quickly. Jeff looked at her for a moment, but before he could say anything, Annie added, "But I thought it was you...When I was calling for you, when we stopped in that cave, Abed came instead."

Jeff laughed for a minute, "Well that explains why he was so apprehensive about going to you find you, although I'm sure he was ecstatic about how it resembled the Mikey and Andy kiss in _The Goonies_."

"There you go again, Jeff," Annie smiled slyly.

"Again with what?" he asked.

"Pretending you're 'too cool' for what we are doing, when you are secretly loving every minute of it," Annie laughed, "Just admit you like _The Goonies _already and you were enjoying yourself until we were arrested._"_

Jeff smiled back and said, "Fine, I loved it as a kid and practically wore out my VHS copy, its like the perfect eighties adventure film, and I was having fun until we were arrested, happy now?"

"Yes," Annie nodded with a smile.

"What the hell are you two so happy about? We are in a jail cell after all," Pierce said.

"They're probably talking about boning each other when this is all over," Chang interjected.

"Didn't we tell you to shut-up earlier?" Shirley said in a low voice as she angrily narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at him.

"Is it me or has Abed been in there for a while?" Britta asked as she bit her finger nails.

"You know when he comes back he wont be Indy anymore?" Troy asked her.

"Um, yeah, I know that. I was just worried about the poor guy, none of us were in there that long," Britta defended herself.

"Maybe, he is explaining what happened," the Dean suggested, "hopefully everything will be cleared up and I will be able to find another job."

"That reminds me!" Pierce raised his finger up in the air and announced, "In my interrogation, the two detectives told me that Greendale is not being foreclosed on at all!"

"Pierce, I read that document," Jeff said, "it looked completely authentic."

Suddenly an officer came to the cell and began to unlock it, "Okay, everyone, except Ben Chang, is allowed to go."

"Where's Abed?" Troy asked.

"Mr. Nadir is waiting for you all in the parking lot," The officer replied.

The study group left the cell, got the items they had to leave with the police and slowly walked out to the parking lot. Abed stood waiting for them and waved.

Abed raised his eyebrows and said, "Hey, guys."

"Abed, are you okay?" Britta went up to Abed with a concerned countenance.

"Yup," Abed replied in a matter of fact tone.

Jeff gave Abed a dirty look, prompting Abed to say, "You guys probably want to know what happened?"

"You think, Abed?" Shirley asked sarcastically.

"It all started a couple of months ago-"

"You mean, you knew about this for a couple months!" Jeff angrily asked.

"Let him finish, Jeff!" Britta yelled.

Abed began again, "Okay, Troy and I were using the old Air Conditioning Repair Annex's Sun Chamber room, to pay homage to Inspector Spacetime, when we found the tunnels leading underground. We then casually asked Dean Pelton what he knew about them, but he said they were only an urban legend-"

"I thought they were! I really did!" the Dean interrupted

"Anyway," Abed continued, "This prompted Troy and I to seek alternate guidance. We found the old dean, Dean Bigley, who resides at the Riverside Rest Home, he gave us the map and told us to follow it."

"So, Dean Bigley isn't dead?" Shirley asked.

"No, that wasn't a dead body earlier, its a mannequin Troy and I found in the Greendale theatre department," Abed replied.

"Abed! What the hell? That scared the crap out of me!" Annie scolded, "I'm scarred for life!"

"Sorry," Abed said, "so, Tory and I, realizing this would be the perfect opportunity for a _Goonie_ adventure, set-up a plan in motion to lure you guys into participating. First we needed something to drive you into continuing on. Modeling our plan after the 1986 Richard Donner film, _The Goonies_, we decided to create a situation where Greendale would be foreclosed upon. To pull this off, we made a visit to Jeff's house, taking Annie with us as a distraction-"

"Is that why you made me come to Jeff's with you at like seven in the morning?" Annie asked.

"Well, its not like you protested," Troy shrugged, "you were dressed and ready to go before we were."

Annie blushed and said, "Well, you told me to be ready at seven and I was."

"As I was saying," Abed continued, "While, Annie and Jeff were ogling each other and trying to repress their sexual attraction to one another, me and Troy snuck over to Jeff's bookshelf, where we stole his law book about property law-"

"Thats where that book is?' Jeff glowered over at Abed.

"Yup," Abed stated, "Next, I pretended to be a representative from Denver Regional Credit Union, we decided to contact Alan, with the pretend loans we made up that Chang supposedly took out. I worked countless nights of staying up after Annie went to sleep, to work on the document. When I finally had it finished, the fake loan documents, I began to send letters to the Greendale administration office, knowing that Annie Kim would take them to Dean Spreck to advance her academic career."

"So, I'm not losing my job after all?" the Dean asked as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Nope, sorry about that," Abed said, "Next we waited some months for our plan to be set into motion. So, Troy and I decided to explore the tunnels alone, to make sure it would be safe for everyone. Troy rigged every booby trap to not hurt anyone-"

"So, we weren't in any danger?" Shirley clenched her purse in anger.

"Not, sure, we never tested to see if Troy rigged it properly." Abed said, then began to explain again, "Finally, Alan contacted Dean Spreck, and then Troy and me decided to hire someone to serve the papers to the Dean in the cafeteria. Once Jeff predictably rejected my _Brady Bunch Movie _idea-"

"See Jeff, all you needed to do was relax and accept Abed's first idea, then we wouldn't be here right now," Annie said in a dignified tone.

"Yeah, instead we would be embarrassing ourselves on stage wearing matching glitter jumpsuits, no thank you, I would rather eat my shirt," Jeff said.

"I don't think Annie would mind if you weren't wearing a shirt," Britta laughed at her own joke, until she felt Shirley slap her arm, "Ouch."

"Can we please let Ay-bed continue?" Pierce asked, then turned to Abed, "Please continue Ay-bed."

Abed nodded, "Troy and I began to get to work. We found a mannequin of a skeleton in the drama department and dressed it up, to make it be like Chester Copperpot-"

"The Drama Department has been looking for that! They couldn't do _A Christmas Carole_ this year!" the Dean scolded.

"Sorry," Abed said, "Then, we planted the map behind the file cabinet in an old storage closet and convinced you guys to come 'clean' the closet with us. While, the rest of the group had the tedious task of obtaining the key, I took Shirley with me to gather supplies, as her bag would hold everything we needed. Shirley, not knowing I already knew what was ahead of us, reluctantly followed along. I sent her to the store to buy some fruit roll-ups-"

"Operation fruit roll-ups was a success," Troy said as he high-fived Abed

"Operation what?" Britta asked.

"Fruit roll-ups," Abed replied, "When you guys were stealing the keys from Annie Kim, I sent Shirley to the store to get fruit-rollups. While she was there I put a giant tree-branch in the way of Pierce's car."

"Is that why you sen't me to the store, Abed?" Shirley asked.

"You mean, you made me miss my vacation?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah, but if you didn't miss it, we would still have been kidnapped," Abed explained, "I knew if Pierce got stuck here, he would try to save us, because he always feels left out and inadequate compared to the rest of us. Then, we went into the tunnels, I however did not know the treasure would actually be there."

"So, you're saying, Dean Bigley was the one who put the artifacts down there?" Annie asked.

"Yup," Abed nodded.

"So, he pulled off the Harfield Manor heist?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, the police have him in custody right now as we speak, thats why my interrogation took so long," Abed said, "Also, I had to give him up to avoid getting in trouble for doctoring fake legal documents. I felt kind of bad, but those artifacts should really be in a museum."

"Well, I guess this explained why Dean Bigley retired early in 1993," the Dean contemplated.

"So, Greendale was never being foreclosed on and you manipulated us into going on a _Goonies_ adventure with you!" Jeff crossed his arms at Abed.

"Ooow, we don't like the word, 'manipulated,'" Troy shook his head.

"How about,'mislead,'" Abed suggested.

"I do like that a lot more," Troy admitted.

Annie gave Jeff a reprimanding look, to which he responded with a shrug and said, "Sorry," to Abed and Troy.

"Hey guys, I just called for taxis to take us back to Greendale, to get our cars," Britta said.

"Oh, thats nice, but Andre is coming to pick me up, so I will see you all on Monday," Shirley said, "There he is now! Have a great weekend everyone!" Shirley waved goodbye happily.

"Now that Shirley is gone," Jeff said and looked at his watch and then looked over at Britta, "Emma Goldman, its only 12:15, how about we settle the disagreement we had earlier?"

Britta's eyes lit up and said, "You're on Winger."

* * *

"Abed, Troy, are you coming?" Britta yelled as she ran through the Greendale parking lot.

"Yeah, we're right behind you" Troy apprehensively yelled.

"Abed, Troy! Come on, if you two are driving me we have to leave now!" Britta yelled as she put her hand on the passenger side door of Abed's car.

"Abed, I'm scared," Troy said.

"Its, gonna be okay, lets just do what she says,"Abed said.

"And why does Annie get to drive Jeff's Lexus? Its not fair, she doesn't drive fun, always going five miles an hour below the speed limit," Troy shook his head, before he became distressed by Britta's yells.

"Come on, you jags!" Britta angrily yelled.

Abed and Troy ran over to Abed's car and got in. Abed took the wheel at the driver's seat.

"Abed, hurry, we need to get to a convenience store, like now!" Britta ordered.

"What we're not going to the bar first?" Troy asked.

"I need bread," Britta desperately said, "Step on it Abed, I need to get bread like now, so it will be in my stomach."

Abed sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Annie, come on!" Jeff ordered, "We need to get there before them!"

"I don't understand why getting there first is so important. Also, this is really childish and not to mention dangerous. Alcohol poisoning can-" Annie said.

"Because," Jeff interrupted and looked around to check for people in the parking lot, then whispered, "so, I can slip the bartender a twenty to make most of my shots water with only a little bit of whiskey in them."

"Jeff!" Annie scolded, "that's cheating. I can't believe you!"

"Annie, its Britta," Jeff shrugged, "She probably has some scheme up her sleeve too."

"I guess you're right," Annie sighed.

Jeff, gently grabbed Annie's waist lifted her up against his Lexus and kissed her.

"Good, because I'll still probably need someone to drive me home after this."

* * *

Abed stopped at a connivence store, Britta ran out of the car. They saw her through the store windows, grab a loaf of bread and a water, put a five dollar bill on the counter and leave.

"Book it, Abed!" Britta yelled, ripped open the loaf of bag, and began eating it, "Hurry up, we need to get there before Jeff and Annie do."

"Why is it so important to get there before him?" Troy asked.

"So I can slip the bartender a twenty to make some of my shots mostly water," Britta said with a full mouth.

* * *

"Its really crowded here, I don't see Britta, Abed or Troy" Annie said.

"They're here somewhere," Jeff said, "Look, there's Pierce and I think that's the Dean, and Shirley? What is Shirley doing here?" Jeff looked annoyed at Annie.

"What? I just texted her because I think its something she should know about," Annie said.

"Hi Jeffrey, I just came here to tell you this is a horrible idea," Shirley said.

"If you don't beat the lesbian, I'll lose all respect for you," Pierce said.

"Jeffrey most definitely will beat Britta," The Dean said, as he grabbed Jeff's arm.

Jeff shook the Dean off his arm and said, "There she is."

Jeff got up and took up the stool next to Britta.

"So you're putting your money on Britta and I'll bet on Jeffrey?" the Dean asked Pierce.

Pierce nodded and exchanged his money with the Dean.

"You scared Winger?" Britta slyly smiled.

"Not in the least," Jeff shook his head.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked.

"Shot of Jameson's," Jeff and Britta simultaneously said.

Jeff took a shot, then Britta did. Jeff took another one, Britta followed. Soon they reached their eleventh shot in a row each.

"Theres, theres, no fucking way you're not to-totally wasted right now." Jeff slurred to Britta.

"I wo-would say the-the same thing 'bout you,"

The bartender poured their twelfth shot.

Jeff was about to take his, but Britta took his instead, swallowed it,

"I, I knew it, I effing knew it!"

"What?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders, and took Britta's shot, "Hey! What the hell!"

"Whats going on?" Troy whispered to Abed.

"For the last four or five shots, both Britta and Jeff have been taking mostly water instead, but neither of them knew the other was," Abed explained to Troy.

"This is water you ass!" Britta yelled.

"You've been doing the same thing!" Jeff yelled back.

"Are you faking being drunk?" Britta asked Jeff.

Jeff nodded and began to crack up, then Britta did also.

"So, who wins?' Pierce asked and then turned to the Dean, "If they both cheat, then who wins the bet?"

"I'm not sure, we didn't really anticipate this," the Dean responded.

"You two are ridiculous, you can't even both drink fairly," Shirley said, "This is a waste of my time, I'm going home, finally." Shirley left the bar.

The Dean and Pierce exchanged their money back and said goodbye.

"Bye, Jeffrey and the rest of you guys," The Dean said as he waved out the door of the bar.

"Well, thanks for ruining this Brittles, I had my money bet on you to win. I have to go, Jemma is waiting for me to take her to the airport." Pierce left the bar.

"Aww, suck it Pierce, like I care," Britta stumbled out of the bar to the parking lot.

"Troy and I are going to drive Britta home and feed her cats," Abed said to Annie and Jeff, "I don't think the bartender gave her as much water as he was supposed to."

"Abed, why is her cat named Daniel if she is a girl?" Troy asked Abed as they exited the bar.

Jeff and Annie sat next to each other in the bar. Annie yawned, "Come on, Jeff, I'm going to take you home, even if you aren't drunk."

Annie grabbed Jeff's hand and curled up against his arm as they both walked out of the bar. They left the exit and witnessed Pierce waiting outside with his hands in his pockets.

"Pierce," Jeff sighed, "do you need a ride home?"

"Um, no Jeff," Pierce narrowed his eyes at him, "I told you, I'm waiting for Jemma. We are going to the airport."

"Pierce, we know she isn't real, you can drop the act n-" Jeff stopped mid-sentence as a black Cadillac pulled up next to Pierce. A small, petite blonde woman in her late fifties got out of the driver's seat.

"Honey," the blonde woman said in a husky, smokers' voice, "You are going to need to drive to the airport, you know I have trouble driving on that roundabout."

She walked over to Pierce and kissed him on the lips lightly and then turned towards Annie and Jeff, "Pierce! Are these your school friends?"

"Yes, Jemma. This is Annie and Jeff," Piece said.

Annie and Jeff stood dumbstruck, Annie extended her hand towards Jemma and said, "Its nice to meet you, we've heard a lot about you."

Jeff smiled and extended his hand as well and said, "Very nice to meet you."

"I've heard so much about you! Pierce loves you kids like you're his own!"

"Really?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yes, he's always talking about the adventures you go on together," Jemma smiled at them both.

"Honey, look at the time!" Pierce looked at his watch, "we better get going!"

"It was so nice to meet you two, I hope I get to meet the rest of Pierce's friends very soon," Jemma said, before she got into the car.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys when I get back," Pierce said before he hugged Annie goodbye. Pierce then shook Jeff's hand, leaned in and said, "Haha, I told you I wasn't lying. Also, I still haven't met Gwenifer yet" Pierce got into his car and drive away.

"Wow, so he wasn't really lying," Jeff said as he watched Pierce drive away.

Annie and Jeff walked over to his Lexus, Annie opened the driver side door, looked over the roof of the car, smiling at Jeff and said, "Now, Milord, are you ready for me to take you home?"

"More than ready, milady," Jeff smiled and got into the passenger side of the Lexus.

* * *

**A/N**: Just wanted to say thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
